STRIP POKER
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Natsu perdió sus boxers, Lucy su dignidad, Levi con solo sus pantis puestas cubría sus pequeños pechos con sus manos y Erza finalmente quedaba en ropa interior, pues Gray era el ganador de la partida del strip poker xD, NaLu, Lemmon, rate M
1. Recuerdos Ausentes

Bueno esta es mi primera historia NaLu, jejeje espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto el alucinar con este hermoso dragón de pelos rosados XD

Disclaimer : esta historia es sin fines de lucro, El precioso de Natsu y el resto de la guild no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**STRIP PÓKER…**

**Capitulo 1 Recuerdos Ausentes **

Se levanto con la peor resaca que recordaba en su vida… al menos estaba su cama, lo cual ya era algo bueno. El estómago le dolía horrores probablemente producto de la borrachera que se debió haber metido la noche anterior, el aliento le olía a licor rancio y se sentía absolutamente extenuada, su piel pegajosa y sudada le hicieron no poder desear nada que no fuese un buen baño, cepillarse los dientes y beberse un buen vaso de fresca solución efervescente para las náuseas, todo en ese exacto orden.

La rubia se desplazó con cuidado para salir de su mullida cama notando algo preocupada su desnudes, por suerte no parecía haber nadie mas en la habitación, seguramente desvestirse era lo máximo que había conseguido la noche anterior, para poder dormir cómoda, era un rollo el que todos los participantes del mismo equipo tuviesen que dormir en el mismo cuarto, no había privacidad alguna, aunque en general con lo entrometidos que eras sus nakama no gozaba de _tanta_ privacidad. Al incorporarse por competo noto que tenia especialmente adoloridos lo pechos y la cadera, dos pasos le bastaron para notar con un desagradable escalofríos como una sustancia blanquecina le resbala por la cara interna de los muslos

-que demonios¡- Lucy con sus manos, limpio preocupada esa extraña sustancia comprobando que provenía desde el interior de su feminidad, un mareo de preocupación la abordó por completo, no necesitaba hacerse pruebas químicas para sospechar que era eso que tenia entre las manos, le falto el aire y un leve temblor invadió su cuerpo, la Heartfilia exprimió en sus memorias que había hecho la noche anterior. Recordaba la fiesta del gremio, que si, siempre estaban festejando por lo que sea, pero esta vez era muy especial, pues finalmente habían demostrado lo fuerte que era Fairy tail, la mega victoria de Erza contra los 100 monstruos, Laxus derrotando a Raven tail él solo, Cana destrozando el medidor de magia, sí que se habían lucido de lo lindo.

Lucy se arropo con una toalla blanca y se sentó en la cama respirando largo y pausado intentando calmarse, intentando recordar. La fiesta… las carreritas en barriles… las competencias de cana, que por su puesto incluían cantidades industriales de alcohol, como demonios había caído en los jueguitos de Cana y Mirajane, una con su strip poker y la otra con sus competencias de licor. Lucy cerro los ojos y trato de avanzar en su memoria a la parte importante, en que momento se había enrolado en algo mas allá de los clásicos juegos de la guild; abrió los ojos al recordar apenas un flashazo de sentir otro cuerpo sobre ella, un torrente de placer, una exclamación en su oído, un calor injustificado y su propio éxtasis que le había durado un segundo y una vida entera. Oh kami sama, su temor se hizo presente, si se había acostado con alguien, así sin mas, y para colmo ni siquiera recordaba con quien, esto no podía estarle pasando. Los ojos pardos buscaron resignados algún indicio que le diera la respuesta a esa odiosa interrogante, ¿con quien lo había hecho? y para colmo por primera vez, eso ya sin considerar el mundo de riesgos que eso conllevaba. En la puerta de la habitación estaba abandonada su blusita violeta uniforme del torneo, al lado de ella una prenda que le hizo subírsele la presión hasta los cielos, una bufanda blanca y no cualquiera, una específicamente hecha de escamas

-Natsu…- el corazón de Lucy latió a mil por hora, ¿había sido con Natsu? O tal vez el pelirrosa solo había dejado su bufanda tirada por ahí sin querer, que si bien no era algo común, tampoco era imposible. Lucy recogió su blusa y también la bufanda que a pesar del material con que estaba hecha era muy suave y lisa, como una extraña y delicada seda. Los ojos cafés se abrieron con fuerza al ver desde ese nuevo ángulo un extraño bulto de sabanas y cobertores tirados y enrollados en el piso a un costado de su cama y que por la ubicación no había visto antes; se acercó con calma intentando no gritar, no correr y despertar de súbito a la persona que claramente hacia un bulto extra entre esa maraña de sabanas de hotel… despacio, despacio… muy despacio, se inclinó, muy-muy despacio recorrió las telas y quedo paralizada al verse asomar entre estas un mechón de cabello rosado, oh¡ no había error¡ pero para que arriesgarse, continuo hasta ver el rostro dormido de su compañero de equipo y de misiones, al usual intruso invasor de su privacidad y su mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel, ¿era el?¿con el había experimentado su inusual y olvidada primera vez?

Con un absoluto silencio Lucy se llenó la tina del baño y se tomo su tiempo para relajarse en el agua tibia, de hecho esperaba hacer todo el tiempo del mundo para permitirle al Dragon Slayer despertar y marcharse de la habitación sin que este notara su presencia, con suerte él tampoco recordara muy poco o nada de lo que habían hecho la noche recién terminada. Solo faltaban pocas horas para que diera inicio el cuarto día del torneo, estaba preocupada por su rendimiento como participantes, pero bueno, no seria la primera vez que tuviesen que luchar trasnochados. La rubia lavo con cuidado su cuerpo que parecía mas sensible que otras ocasiones, especialmente cierto lugar privado que parecía tan sensible a su propia caricia, cerro los ojos y trato de recordar que exactamente había hecho, ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para darse por entendida que lo "había hecho" con Natsu, pero ahora que mala jugada del destino seria no poder recodar claramente esa intrigante noche.

…000…

El strip poker después de varias copas no había parecido tan mala idea, ya subiditos de tono la rubia no era ajena a la buena complexión que tenían algunos miembros masculinos de su amado gremio, por su puesto no contaba con lo realmente mala que era jugando, después de tres rondas la Heartfilia ya había perdido tres prendas… sus dos zapatos y uno de sus prendedores para el cabello, jejejeje, como sea dos turnos perdidos mas y entonces si empezaría a dar el espectáculo de su vida, para evitar la posible cobardía de los participantes, Cana se aseguraba que cada ronda ganada o pérdida dispusieran de un "caballito" bien preparado para darse valor; para su suerte el pelirrosa y Gray quien inconscientemente se desnudaba solo, parecían estar amortiguándole los juegos y la vergüenza . Después de varios turnos y mucho mucho más alcohol Levi estaba en ropa interior, un hermoso conjunto azul oscuro que Gajeel no dejo pasar desapercibido aunque este ya estaba fuera de combate y se tapaba sus partes privadas con una charola que Mira esperaba no se volviera a usar sin antes lavarse muy bien, Natsu solo tenía sus boxers rojos y curiosamente su bufanda amarrada a la cintura, Lucy con solo sus sexys pantaletas rosas tapaba con uno de sus brazos sus voluminosos pechos mientras se decidía si se arriesgaba a jugar una vez mas para recuperar su ropa o lo dejaba ahora que no era demasiado tarde, los demás tenían aun bastantes prendas y Gray… bueno el mago de hielo seguía jugando exhibiéndose completamente, y eso que no había perdido tantas veces.

-etto, chicos yo creo que mejor me voy vistiendo para irme al cuarto a descansar ya es de noche y…-

-a no¡ Lucy lo siento mucho, pero a menos que recuperes tus prendas justamente tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para eso- Alberona aporreo con fuerza el ultimo caballito para la ronda de la partida recién terminada

-Cana¡-

-jajaja, Lucy se va aquedar en pelotas¡ eso será divertido¡-

-tu no hables Natsu¡ que estas igual que yo¡-

-no¡ yo aun tengo mi bufanda, vez¡-

-pues entonces creo que me iré antes de quedar como Gray- cosa que a este no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto

-que? Yo?... oh¡ donde se fue mi ropa¡-

-hay¡ eres un caso perdido-

-espera Lucy¡ juega un poco mas, te prestare mi bufanda si quedas en pelotas- la enorme sonrisa de Natsu era difícil de ignorar

-deja de decir en pelotas, me pones nerviosa… bueno… ¿lo prometes? – decidió arriesgarse por el simple hecho de que se sentía más desinhibida que otras ocasiones y que estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para intentar subir las escaleras con su propio pie

-por su puesto-

-bueno, uno mas… tal vez gane a todos, jajajaja- su femenina voz se arrastraba con cada palabra un poco más marcada que la mayoría de los que estaban jugando igual.

Por supuesto no había ganado nada, Natsu perdió sus boxers, Lucy su dignidad, Levi con solo sus pantis puestas cubría sus pequeños pechos con sus manos y Erza finalmente quedaba en ropa interior, Gray había ganado, era curioso cómo es que seguía desnudo, camaradería para con todos, noooo… le era imposible el ver gente más desnuda que él, simple inercia

Lucy hecha una bolita intentaba taparse lo más posible, sin intención parecía notar cada mirada puesta en ella, Gajeel pasaba su vista de ella a la pequeña Levi como si el disimulo no existiera en su vocabulario, Gray se reía por haber ganado la partida y bromeaba con Lucy si acaso ahora después de experimentar la libertad se le quedaría la costumbre igual que a él, las chicas traidoras se reían de su infortunio y a su lado la interesada mirada jade de Natsu no ayudaba en absoluto

-Natsu… deja de verme así-

-te vez muy graciosa, estas muy roja- él también arrastraba un poco las palabras, su enorme sonrisa característica abarcaba su rosto y con tranquilidad adquirida se desenredo su bufanda blanca y la paso por los hombros de la avergonzada maga estelar

Mordiéndose los labios para poder aguantar, Lucy acepto la bufanda y rápidamente la coló en sus caderas haciéndola de falda, por supuesto tanto movimiento dejo expuesto los enormes pechos níveos de la Heartfilia, si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente afectada por el alcohol quizás le hubiera dado más importancia, pero a lo hecho trecho y ahora solo le quedaba aventurarse hasta su habitación sin perder pie en la escalera o morir patéticamente por una intoxicación severa de alcohol y es que nunca había bebido tanto… en buen momento había decidido empezar

Algo sonrojada Scarlet intento poner algo de orden -Natsu, tú y Lucy ya perdieron al no tener más prendas para apostar, así que ayúdala a subir a la habitación, tu igual Gajeel deberías ir a tu propia habitación o si vas a quedarte aquí al menos ponte en una pose mas digna que todos estamos viéndote hasta el alma y por dios Gray, ganaste así que ponte algo de ropa

…000…

Lucy se levanto de entre el agua de la tina que ya empezaba a enfriarse, estaba avergonzada por la noche anterior pero aun con todo debía de admitir que había sido increíblemente divertido, si no fuera por la jaqueca y el malestar de estomago quizá aun lo estaría disfrutando. Aun no daba con los recuerdos de lo que había pasado después de las ordenes de Erza pero poco a poco la mente se le iba aclarando, con suerte al final del día ya recordaría todo y entonces si decidiría lo prudente a hacer en la relación de Natsu y ella. Con las energía renovadas la Heartfilia se hizo a la idea de dejar de lado el "problema" y con suerte el Dragon Slayer no recordase igual nada y no tendría que enfrentar nada de nada, al menos por ahora

-bueno… no se puede deshacer el pasado, así que a lo presente- la rubia se puso su bata de baño y salió, se pondría rápido su ropa y saldría a la ciudad a comprar un remedio efervescente para la cruda… por su puesto sería un milagro que las cosas saliesen como uno las espera, especialmente en el gremio en el que estaba

Nada más salir del baño, la puerta principal del cuarto se abrió dando paso a una Erza trasnochada y a un Gray semidesnudo (sería raro si no)

-oh¡ Lucy¡ ya estas despierta, Mirajane está repartiendo bebidas energizantes para la cruda, tu y Natsu deberían ir por una para recuperarse antes de que empiece el cuarto día de torneo-

-oi ¡ flamita¡ levántate ya que no tenemos todo el día para echarla- Gray con su delicadeza acostumbrada dio un par de patadas al bulto enredado en el suelo provocando la ira del mago Dragón

-kya¡ Gray déjame en paz, que forma es esa de despertar a alguien, aah¡ calzoncillos¡- Natsu salió de entre las sabanas completamente desnudo y al parecer tan amnésico como la rubia, Lucy aprovechándose del pleito de los mejores amigos (aunque ellos no lo admitieran) se escabullo hasta su maleta y saco rápidamente una muda de ropa

-dime Lucy, te sientes bien?- Erza como siempre en su faceta de buena amiga preocupada por los demás, especialmente por sus amigas mujeres, era linda cuando lo intentaba aunque no siempre tuviera en tino correcto, pero ahora Lucy lo único que quería era desaparecer de la vista de salamander

-cl… claro Erza, a jajaja…- su risa nerviosa no convenció a la Scarlet

-no me digas que… Natsu no te trato bien?, si es así le hare pagar muy caro- el aura demoniaca de la Titania puso a todos en alerta

-Natsu¡ mas te vale que hayas tratado a Lucy como se debe¡ o ya verás lo que te hare-

-wuaa¡ Erza¡ yo no le he hecho nada a Lucy- el ojiverde detuvo sus alaridos de defensa para darse su propio tiempo de pensar, esta extraña acción le erizo por completo la espalda a la rubia, no se quedaría ahí mas tiempo como para que él recordara algo que ella aun no podía. Intentando fusionarse con la pared Lucy se deslizo lo mas invisiblemente posible pero la intensa mirada de Dragneel la traspaso con fuerza suficiente para saber que no había salida

-etto… yo… Natsu… ajajaja bueno veras…- _yo no recuerdo nada de lo que al parecer hicimos anoche, así que dejémoslo así por el momento…_

De acuerdo no se oía bien ni aun en su cabeza, pero algo como eso era demasiado delicado como para no darle la importancia correcta, lo cual es difícil de hacer cuando no recuerdas ni como llegaste a dicha situación

La puerta se abrió con velocidad y una pequeña y despeinada Wendy paso al interior del cuarto – chicos el maestro está buscándonos para… kyaaaa¡- la pequeña Dragón Slayer de cielo tapo sus ojos ante la desnudes de su compañero pelirrosa, saber que este tenía el cabello del mismo color diferentes partes de su cuerpo, era algo que ella no necesitaba saber a tan corta edad, suficiente tenia con los exhibicionismos de Fullbuster

Natsu desvió la mirada de su amiga rubia, a diferencia de Gray él aun era capaz de sentir algo de vergüenza en una situación de absoluta desnudes, muy poca de hecho, pero lo suficiente para interesarse en vestirse antes de que a la pequeña Wendy le diera algo. Con una clama impuesta por sus ausentes recuerdos que intentaba recuperar, Dragneel se tomo su tiempo en revolver su maleta en busca del repuesto de su uniforme de torneo, recordaba que había perdido lo demás en el juego de strip poker de Mirajane, también recordaba que le había prestado su bufanda a una desnuda Lucy, el alcohol lo había mareado entonces pero aun así se había dado el lujo de apreciar el cuerpo de su compañera de gremio. Siempre le había atraído bastante, su cuerpo voluptuoso, su deliciosos dulce aroma, su encantadora mirada, es verdad que ella era su broma personal pero no era ciego a sus encantos, el que no fuera un completo pervertido como la mayoría de los hombres en su gremio no significaba que ella no le alborotara las hormonas, pero Igneel le había enseñado aun a temprana edad que simplemente no debía de comportarse mal con eso, que un Dragón no pierde la cabeza con un cuerpo bonito, por más atractivo que este fuera y la naturaleza de su magia le ayudaba a comportarse como si no pasara nada… pero anoche había sido diferente, aunque no recordaba exactamente que le había hecho superar sus restricciones

Salamander ignoro la furiosa mirada de Titania y la se metió al cuarto de baño, normalmente no le importaba tanto su aseo personal, lo estrictamente necesario para mantenerse regularmente limpio, pero era necesario ahora, usaría el tiempo a solas para aclarar su mente y de paso sacarse el dulce aroma de Lucy de la piel, que lejos de aclararle la situación estaba alterándolo de nuevo. Abrió la regadera dejando que el agua fría lo recorriera

Recordaba el juego, el usual desmadre que el gremio suele armar, si que se habían divertido anoche y también se habían pasado con la bebida; recordaba a Lucy desnuda y roja de vergüenza, sí que se había visto linda, recordaba que Erza había vociferado algo acerca de que no debía dejar a Lucy subir sola por obvios motivos y si se había levantado a ayudarla no fue por la Titania si no por el hecho de que Lucy realmente parecía demasiado inestable para andar caminando por ahí, eso y que con solo su bufanda tapándola a medias era víctima fácil para cualquiera al que se le alborotara el brío, por su puesto en ese momento creyó que como siempre el lograría controlarse e ignorar la situación en la que la rubia parecía arrastrarlo más seguido de lo que quería admitir

…000…

Alberona se apiado del agradable espectáculo que la Heartfilia le estaba dando a todos los hombres del gremio y le devolvió su blusa violeta; si no hubiera sido por eso muy probablemente Natsu no hubiera superado su límite personal.

Al borde de las escaleras la castaña le había aventado a la voluptuosa rubia la blusa que le regresaría un poco de su dignidad extraviada en su última mano de póquer, pero el intento de ropa que Lucy tenía en las caderas no era ni de cerca una falda ni tampoco algo que al estar tan afectada por el alcohol pudiera ajustar lo suficientemente bien como para que se mantuviera en su sitio el tiempo necesario. Levantar las manos, trastabillar en el intento por atrapar la prenda, sus redondos y magníficos pechos rebotando, la bufanda blanca deslizándose por esas anchas caderas dejando al descubierto los rubios risos en la intimidad de la maga estelar que caía dolorosamente contra los peldaños de madera no logrando ninguna de sus intenciones y si dejándose admirar por todos quienes en ese momento estaban al pendiente del espectáculo y el Dragon Slayer en primera fila sin perderse ningún detalle; sus instintos se revolucionaron en un nuevo nivel, Salamander se puso frente a Lucy logrando que las miradas ansiosas no pudieran llegar por más tiempo a la infortunada maga y haciendo que su varonil trasero sirviera de escudo contrarrestaste ante las lujuriosas miradas masculinas que sufrieron un desagradable cortón en su panorama. Natsu se agacho para desenredar su blanca bufanda de los pies de la Heartfilia mientras esta aun le lamentaba el golpe, el mareo y la vergüenza, tratando de ubicar que era arriba y que era abajo

Al borde de las lágrimas Lucy acepto la ayuda del pelirosa para levantarse, dejo que este la sujetara de la cintura mientras ella lograba colocarse a duras penas esa blusa violeta que ahora no estaba tan segura de que sirviera para algo ya, nerviosa por todo y por todos se recoloco la bufanda blanca en plan de falda; con un temblor en las manos y los ojos acuosos Lucy agradeció la ayuda y se giro en un intento de terminar de llegar a su cuarto y terminar con esa mala tortura psicológica que su propio gremio era tan tierno en brindar de vez en cuando

-tranquila Lucy yo te ayudo- él tampoco estaba en sus mejor momento, y el piso parecía movérsele igual que a ella, pero entre los dos lograron terminar de ascender esas aparentemente larguísimas y movedizas escaleras, la rubia pensó que así debía sentirse estar en las escaleras de Hogwarts

-arigatou Natsu, oush, que vergüenza, ¿con qué cara mirare a todos por la mañana? Hic¡- con pena Lucy tapo su boca sintiendo una sed molesta pero no tenía ganas de ponerse ya nada en el estomago

-no creo que alguien haya visto algo que no haya deseado ver antes, así que no te preocupes, solo fue un juego Lucy, esta vez perdiste pero ya ganaras para la próxima… y si no, no me molestara perder contigo nuevamente- la enorme sonrisa del Dragon Slayer de alguna manera lograron tranquilizarla, a pesar del comentario perturbador previo. Ella sabía que era bonita, pero de eso a exhibirse frente al gremio pues había un trecho, uno que al parecer ya había cruzado a paso trastabillante y apresurado

…000…

El pelirosa salió del baño aun preguntándose qué demonios había pasado después, o que les había llevado a terminar enredándose en la cama de la maga estelar, porque eso sí que lo recordaba; el cuerpo voluptuoso de Lucy subiendo y bajando sobre él, saborear cada tramo de piel como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiese probado nunca, el placer de entrar en ella una y otra vez, se había desfogado todo lo que sus ardientes instintos habían querido y se había venido dentro de ella sin importarle nada

-oye flamita, que tanto piensas? Te vez raro, no lo hagas…-

-tsk…- deseaba responder a la provocación del chico paleta, pero era verdad, tenia muchas dudas y si se ponía a discutir con su nakama seria un cuento de nunca acabar

-Gray, etto…¿ recuerdas que paso ayer?-

-que? Quieres saber cómo perdiste toda tu ropa?, pues déjame decirte que ayer gane en el strip póker, jajaja mi trofeo esta allá abajo si quieres recuperar tus miserias- Natsu se esforzó por ignorar la obvia burla del mago de hielo, pero ciertamente que se supone que podría preguntarle, ¿_oye Gray recuerdas el motivo por el que me lleve a Lucy a la cama? _ Sería estúpido, si él no lo sabía mucho menos alguien que no tuvo nada que ver

-oye espera… ¿estas diciéndome que tienes amnesia post borrachera?- no respondió pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue toda respuesta que el moreno necesito

-jajajaja eres tan patético Natsu, tuviste la mejor noche de tu vida y no te acuerdas, jajajaja, oh espera…jajajaja… que me ahogare si sigo…. Jajajaja…. Riéndome… así- salamander no pudo soportar su ya extraña paciencia y dio un par de buenos golpes en toda la cara del ice maker, pero antes de salir completamente del cuarto este lo detuvo con solo sus palabras

-¿que pensara la pobre de Lucy cuando le digas que no recuerdas como te la tiraste anoche?- los ojos de Natsu se abrieron y sus pupilas verdes se contrajeron haciendo notar su pánico

-tu… ¿tu… como…lo sabes? ¿Cómo…?-

-¿Cómo es que YO lo se? ¿O como es que media guild se lo sospecha?- Natsu se acercó con suficiente rapidez como para poner nervioso al Fullbuster

-escúchame Gray, a mí la verdad NO me interesa mucho, pero si algo como eso hace sufrir a Lucy tendré que borrarle la memoria a todos a punta de golpes, empezando por ti- de haber tenido alguna playera puesta lo más seguro es que lo hubiese tomado de las solapas en plan de amenaza, pero a falta de eso solo lo tomo con fuerza por los hombros, hundiéndole los dedos en la piel, el efecto fue el mismo

-ya ya¡ tranquilo flamita, ciertamente es culpa tuya por ser tan poco disimulado y tan malditamente ruidoso, pero los únicos que sabemos lo que realmente paso aquí somos Erza y yo, y no tenemos intenciones de divulgarlo por todo el gremio- Natsu tuvo intenciones de irse pero la duda de nuevo le hicieron retroceder

-cuando dices exactamente…-

-cuando digo exactamente, es porque exactamente vimos lo mucho que ustedes se divertían, y he de decirte que si por Erza fuera, igual se hubiera sumado a la diversión… tu sabes cómo se pone cuando bebe… tan melosa /violenta, es imposible de controlar- Gray se tomó su tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas, el igual había estado muy mareado entonces pero recordaba todo y de hecho se sorprendía como es que Natsu había podido olvidar semejante noche

-bueno pues, lo que nos hizo subir a Erza y a mí fue un extraño y fuerte ruido, como si alguien se hubiese dado el azoton de su vida, además del grito de Lucy- a sus palabras complemento el apuntar a la cómoda del hotel que por el momento se encontraba rota. El recuerdo del golpe llego de manera inconsciente

-pero cuando llegamos, ustedes ya estaban en el "juego previo", por decirlo de algúna manera, jeje- la risa pervertida de Gray no le dio mucha confianza al mago dragón, pero al menos ahora recordaba cómo había iniciado todo.

…000…

-Gomene Natsu, por mi culpa saliste del juego antes y además, bueno… no sé si lo notaste pero andas caminado desnudo muy a la Gray- Lucy entre lo afectada que estaba por el alcohol, la vergüenza de su propia desnudes y el huir por lo mismo, era ella quien recién notaba con toda la extensión de la palabra lo desnudo que estaba Natsu caminado a lado de ella, aun cuando este había tenido que entregar sus boxers a la pila de apuestas, ella misma estaba tratando de quitarse sus pantis sin que nada saliera a la vista, cosa que por supuesto había sido imposible, después el incidente de la escalera donde había estado al pendiente de las "otras" miradas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y solo ahora fuera de rango de visión de cualquiera que no fuesen ellos dos, notaba que su compañero de misiones sobre el que se apoyaba para ayudarse a caminar más linealmente estaba tan desnudo como ella lo había estado minutos antes

La maga estelar salió del apoyo físico y moral que salamander le brindaba y se giró como para darle algo de privacidad, una acción que Natsu no le vio coherencia, ni significado

-Lucy, te sientes bien? Vas a vomitar?-

-no voy a vomitar baka¡ es solo… que…- sin intención de hacerlo pero sin poder evitarlo, la mirada castaña se paseó por todo el perfecto y moldeado cuerpo del dragón Slayer, y es que maldita sea¡ estaba perfectamente esculpido muy a la Da Vinci, esos moldeados brazos, ese torso y abdomen bien trabajados, ese par de piernas fuertes y torneadas y por ultimo esa masculinidad cubierta levemente en risos rosados y que aun dormida le perturbaban más que todo lo demás junto. El sonrojo y el escudriño no pasaron desapercibidos para el pelirrosa

-que pasa Lucy, vez algo que te guste? – lucia su risa pervertida, esa que en muy raras ocasiones ponía, como cuando se escapaban a mirar a las chicas en el baño, o cuando intentaba usar a Lucy de cebo sexual

- No me dirás que el alcohol también te pone cachonda como a Erza?, que pasa con ustedes?, son más pervertidas que los hombres, jajajaja-

-No estoy cachonda¡ baka¡ solo intentaba darte un poco de privacidad¡ baka baka baka¡- los justificados golpes de Lucy normalmente no hubieran tenido efecto en Natsu, mas allá de su gracia usual, pero el alcohol es mañoso; el extra de agitación física marearon a la maga estelar al punto de perder el equilibrio y el mismo Natsu no calculo bien la fuerza de su defensa, empujando a Lucy con suficiente potencia como para aporrearla contra la puerta semiabierta del cuarto y después encaminarse a un impacto seguro contra la cómoda del hotel, salamander reacciono instintivamente haciendo circo para ayudar a Lucy a esquivar el soberano golpe que seguramente recibiría pero su afectada coordinación física lograron hacerlo impactar en su lugar. El mueble se partió en dos con un sonoro estruendo, él entre los escombros lamento las partes de madera que parecían querer encajarse en su piel y la voluptuosa rubia sobre su pecho que no terminaba de entender que había ocurrido

-estas bien Lucy?- Lucy se medió incorporo intentando recuperarse de lo rápido que habían perdido el control de la situación, Natsu fue consiente de la sensual posición de su compañera sentada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y él con ese inusual instinto a flor de piel, le fue imposible controlar el deseo de acariciar con descaro esos blancos y carnosos muslos de su nakama

-Na… Natsu…- que había sido eso? De que iba ahora que Natsu se comportara así?

-bien, yo te preste mi bufanda para que llegaras a la habitación sin miradas de más, ya estamos aquí, así que esto es mío- sin pudor ni delicadeza el mago de fuego se incorporó de su posición obligando a Lucy a caer en el suelo sobre su espalda. Natsu se deslizo sobre ella y para evitar aplastarla se sostuvo con una de sus manos a un costado de la rubia cabeza dejando la otra libre para desatar diestramente la bufanda de escamas mientras esa sonrisa pervertida adornaba su rostro

-cho… chotto matte Natsu…- con las manos en el pecho masculino, la maga intentaba mantener a distancia a su nakama y su nuevo extraño comportamiento que de buenas a primeras había decidido invadir su espacio personal, tampoco era como que de por si lo respetara mucho pero esta vez se estaba pasando del limite

-siempre me ha gustado tu aroma, Lucy…- coordinado con sus palabras, el mago de fuego sujeto las manos de la rubia y las retiro sin dificultad hacia la parte superior de la cabeza de esta, mientras él hundía su rostro entre el delgado cuello níveo absorbiendo sin discreción el aire sobre su piel

-… es dulce pero no me empalaga… como alguno de los postres de erza… pero mas rico…- las palabras pronunciadas la acariciaron con la tersura de esos labios masculinos y el cálido aliento le dejo un cosquilleo inquietante por todo el cuerpo

-de que… estás hablando Natsu¡, ya basta¡ compórtate y quítate de encima… aah¡- la mano que antes se había deshecho de la bufanda recorrió altanera todo lo largo del muslo de la rubia, la caliente y húmeda lengua se deslizo saboreando el cuello femenino y la pelvis del pelirosa se unió peligrosamente a la intimidad expuesta de Lucy, haciéndole notar esa especifica dureza de su virilidad.

Lucy estaba en shock, ¿de cuando acá Natsu se comportaba como un pervertido con ella?... ¿con quien sea? Y lo más desconcertante eran los dulces escalofríos que sentirlo sobre ella le provocaba

-que demonios paso¡ chicos están bien? Que fue lo que?… oh- Titania estaba en la puerta de la habitación contemplando los restos del mueble roto así como la sugerente posición de sus compañeros de equipo

-discúlpenme no quise interrumpir- Erza se dio la vuelta para no incordiar a sus amigos

-no, espera¡ esto no es lo que piensas¡- la rubia una vez más intento sacarse de encima al meloso pelirrosa que lejos de sentirse interrumpido seguía lamiendo con descaro el cuello de esta

-como? Acaso Natsu se está propasando contigo?- el aura demoniaca de Scarlet aumento exponencialmente con cada segundo que el Dragón Slayer parecía ignorarla

-Natsu¡ deja a Lucy ahora mismo¡-

-como molestas- Natsu detuvo sus insinuaciones para hacer frente al enorme problema que significaba la pelirroja si esta decidía ponerse seria, pero sin cederle terreno a la rubia bajo su cuerpo

-si Lucy realmente quiere que me detenga, que me lo diga ella… verdad Lucy- él regreso su mirada hacia los asustados ojos castaños y sin reducir su intensa aura de pelea Erza espero paciente por la respuesta de su amiga

Lucy vio en ese justo momento la oportunidad ideal para escapar de todo ese embrollo, le diría a Erza que detuviera a Natsu y que le quitara a punta de golpes su lujuriosa excitación… pero antes de que pudiera decir lo que sea los suaves y húmedos labios del dragón se posaron en los suyos…

_-chotto… esto… ¿esto es real?… Natsu-_ efímeras y ebrias mariposas recorrieron su vientre, despertándole sensaciones ambiguas, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre le urgían que huyera de ahí, de esa extraña locura que Natsu estaba mostrándole, pero esos labios, húmedos y tersos, tan cálidos como solo un mago de fuego podría tener, como solo _él_ podía tener, la suavidad con que la besaba, sin imponerse pero sin dejar espacio a negativas, justo como todo él lo era, la volvían tan consciente de que no era nadie si no Natsu quien prendido de sus labios le robaba su primer beso

-_tan cálido… tan suave…-_cerro los ojos sintiéndose mareada y absorta en el sentimiento se saberse abordada por el pelirosa, esa húmeda y precaria lengua se coló entre sus labios hundiéndola en una exquisita fantasía; se olvido del tiempo, del lugar, del par de ojos cafes que espectadores eran testigos de su desliz, nada importaba mas que ese ardiente beso, ese cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo, ese delicioso aroma a verano y madera, matizado con un poco de alcohol de dulce, ¿cuanto tiempo hacia ya que su compañero significaba mucho mas para ella, mucho mas que un simple amigo, que un simple compañero de batallas, que uno mas de la gran familia que eran todos los miembros de Fairy Tail? Ella misma no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ver ese par de ojos de oscuro jade, esos despeinados cabellos rosados y ese trabajado cuerpo que al Dragon Salyer no le importaba enseñar y que jugaban cruelmente con sus nervios

La sintió relajarse, intentar a duras penas responder a ese intrusivo beso, murmurar un suspiro que el absorbió directamente y sujetar con suavidad sus hombros, ya no para alejarlo sino para simplemente saber que él estaba ahí, Natsu dejó caer confiado su peso sobre ella y se tomo la libertad de pasear sus gruesas manos por esas torneadas y blancas piernas desnudas, explorándolas sin recato. Toda ella era tan suave, su aroma era tan embriagador y sus labios tan adictivos que ni siquiera le importo el aumento de espectadores en el cuarto

…000…

-Yo llegue cuando ustedes dos ya estaban entrados en calor, jajaja- el pelinegro hablaba mientras se devoraba un pan tostado de la charola que Wendy había dejado antes de irse

-por algún motivo era como si Erza estuviera dando el visto bueno de si ustedes podían seguir o no, fue gracioso porque cuando intente decirle que los dejara solos salto asustada con un "kyaa" muy lindo- un visible sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del ice maker y al mismo Natsu se le contrajo el estomago de vergüenza

-¿no se fueron verdad? Nos vieron¡ literalmente¡-

-bueno¡ pero que no fue nuestra culpa, tu¡… tks…ya no importa…- Gray completamente sonrojado tomo sus ropas y se metió al cuarto de baño

-espera Gray¡… maldición¡… aun no hemos acabado esta conversación me oíste ¡calzoncillos ecchi¡- Natsu aporreo un poco la puerta pero el agua de la regadera le dijeron que Gray estaba ignorándolo intencionalmente

-_tks, tendré que preguntarle a Erza… no… mejor no…-_el pelirrosa se acomodó sus cabellos por cuarta ocasión, estaba nervioso, si bajaba y se encontraba con Lucy no sabría que demonios es lo que se supone que tenia que hacer, las enseñanzas con Igneel solo habían llegado al respeto por las mujeres y no ser un pervertido aunque la situación lo ameritase, pero no había llegado al punto de que hacer después de… de, bueno…

_-de acostarme con ella… con Lucy- _el Dragon Slayer miro sus manos, aun recordaba el tacto de la piel de Lucy, su suavidad, su calidez… un deseo de abrasarla y olerla se apodero se sus sentidos

-Natsu¡ Gray¡ apresúrense, el torneo empezara en una hora y los organizadores piden que llevemos ropa adecuada para la piscina… Natsu ¿estas bien?- Titania aun sostenía el picaporte de la puerta, todavía tenia que avisarle al grupo B sobre las solicitudes del evento, pero ver a Natsu tan pensativo, era algo especialmente raro en el pelirrosa

-hey Natsu, no estarás arrepintiéndote de lo que tu y Lucy hicieron anoche ¿o si? – los ojos verdes analizaron muy bien las palabras de la pelirroja, no había amenaza en ellas, tal vez preguntarle no seria tan mala idea

-Erza, me matarías si te dijera que no recuerdo realmente lo que hice con Lucy- los ojos negros se abrieron conmocionados por la confesión

-Natsu… pero estas consiente que tu y Lucy tuvieron relaciones, ¿no?-

-yo bueno… recuerdo algunas cosas, pero no todo… no es la primera vez que me da amnesia por beber tanto… pero algo como esto, espero que Lucy no me odie- Scarlet elevo la mirada como si analizara una pregunta

-bueno, pues Lucy igual se comportaba algo rara, como si esquivara regresar a la habitación, pero no parecía especialmente molesta ni decepcionada, pero bueno, yo tampoco estaría decepcionada por tu rendimiento- una sonrisa pervertida y una mirada perturbadora se dibujaron en el rostro de la maga guerrera, mientras subía su pulgar en señal de aprobación

-buen trabajo el de anoche Natsu, estoy segura que Lucy quedo mas que satisfecha –

-no se trata de eso¡… ecchi…- el sonrojo en sus mejillas eran dignas de un kyaa¡

- tu y Gray son unos completos pervertidos, pero no me refiero a eso… no importa, olvídalo- Dragneel paso a un lado de su compañera de equipo, buscaría a Lucy, tarde o temprano igual se encontraría con ella y mejor hablar en algún lugar privado antes de que todo el gremio los atosigase con eso

-Natsu… yo bueno…- el aludido regreso la mirada hacia la apenada pelirroja

-yo bueno… creo que no estuvo bien de nuestra parte el que invadiéramos así su privacidad, pero… pero no…- una inquietante mirada fueron deformando el rostro de erza quien se sonrojaba cada vez mas

-fue… fue… realmente tan cautivador y estimulante que era técnicamente imposible el no mirar-

El dragon salyer entrecerró los ojos al ser consciente de la faceta más pervertida de su querida amiga a la que le sabía que efectivamente tenia ciertas mañas, pero esta vez se habían propasado, hasta él, siendo tan denso sabía que algo como esto rayaba más allá del voyerismo

-Ecchi, tú y Gray… completamente, los desconozco-

Con cara de culpabilidad y decepción, Erza no pudo negar los hechos, asintiendo casi solemne en aceptación de la culpa, Natsu simplemente rolo los ojos, no tenía el estómago para preguntarle a ella, no se fuera a ser que se emocionar y le provocara un trauma mental irremediable

Ya en el bar de la planta baja, Natsu tomo su bebida energizante entre miradas curiosas y risitas molestas, tenia que admitir que si habían algunas cosillas que molestaban al ser un gremio tan endemoniadamente unido y eso era la falta de privacidad entre sus miembros, era casi imposible tener secretos personales

-Mira, sabes donde esta Lucy?-

-bueno, paso por aquí en la mañana, llevaba una cara de trasnochada de la buenas, pero no la he visto desde hace un rato ya- Natsu se bebió de un jalón esa bebida dulce y decidió ir en busca de la rubia sin perder mas tiempo

- Natsu… solo quiero decirte que, no se si lo has notado pero a pesar de lo linda y sensual que puede llegar a ser Lucy, no es para nada alguien que se enrolaría con cualquiera solo por jugar o por estar muy ebria… se que ya lo sabes, eres su compañero de equipo después de todo- la peliplateada no le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada pues esta ya se había ido a servirle mas bebidas o los demás del gremio

No es que necesitara de las palabras de Mirajane para decidirse, pero al menos se calmo lo suficiente para buscar mas animado a la maga estelar, jamás pensó en renegar los hechos, simplemente no sabía cómo enfrentarlos, mas por Lucy que por él mismo

Por otro lado…

Lucy se encontraba en una cafetería a tres cuadras del hotel donde el gremio se refugiaba, no pudo resistir las miradas de todos, intencionales o no se había sentido tan desnuda como en el strip poker, al menos la bebida de Mira le había sentado muy bien, ya no estaba adolorida o con el estomago revuelto y recuperaba sus fuerzas poco a poco, de igual manera sus recuerdos volvían con lentitud y dudaba si realmente llegaría a recuperarlos todos, pero por el momento recordaba un poco mas que hace un par de horas.

Para haber estado tan idos por el alcohol se había enrolado varias veces en la misma noche, recordaba que Natsu la había tomado en el piso de la habitación, aun podía sentir el momento exacto en que salamander se unió con ella, no recordaba haber sentido dolor alguno, quizá por el efecto del exceso de alcohol, pero si recordaba la deliciosa presión en su vientre, la magnificencia del contacto, su ancho cuerpo de él cubriéndola completamente quitándole el aliento desbordándola del placer de sentirse invadida de esa manera tan íntima y alucinante, cada envestida le habían arrancado indiscretos gemidos de placer mientras escuchaba los propios gruñidos roncos de Natsu contra su oído… estaba segura que se había perdido en algún universo alterno por unos segundos pues después recordaba estar en la cama danzando de manera similar pero aún más cómoda y luego sin remordimientos de ningún tipo salamander la había manipulado a su placer y antojo obligándola a adoptar posiciones extrañas, que poco recordaba más allá de lo bien que se había sentido

Lucy sacudió su cabeza intentando aclarar su mente y alejar esos perturbadores recuerdos sintiendo descontento sobre algo que no le cuadraba muy bien y era el porqué de que las voces de Erza y Gray parecían estar tan presentes, tal vez la mitad de sus recuerdos eran sueños, no creía que Erza y Gray hubiesen tenido el descaro de estar presentes mientras ellos dos… no, claro que no... eso no era lógico, ninguna persona en su sano juicio se quedaría a ver como sus dos amigos se enrolaban… ¿verdad?

-aah¡ esto es inútil, no se que fue real y que fue un sueño, tendré que hablar con Natsu en algún momento…-

-disculpe señorita dijo algo- una de las meseras que pasaba cerca escucho el murmullo de la rubia y se acerco por si acaso esta estaba ordenando algo

-no lo siento, solo pensaba en voz alta, a jajajaja-

-muy bien, avíseme si necesita algo por favor-

-si, puede traerme la cuenta, gracias- no tenia caso seguir escondida, el torneo empezaría en menos de una hora, si no habla con Natsu ahora tendría que esperar al final del evento y no podría concentrarse, lo ultimo que deseaba era que perdieran por su culpa… _nuevamente…_

Caminaba despacio, dándose su tiempo para atravesar la ciudad y llegar a su objetivo final que era el estadio, la rubia sujeto con cariño sus llaves

-muy bien, si nos toca pelear daremos todo lo que tengamos, esta vez no volveremos a perder – con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa adornando sus labios la Heartfilia apresuro su paso. El estadio era enorme y siempre se llenaba mucho de gente por los alrededores, si no fuera por los pasillos exclusivos para participantes probablemente no hubiese llegado a tiempo, los relucientes disparos del cuarto día del torneo retumbaban junto con los gritos del publico, finalmente llego al palco que le correspondía al grupo A de Fairy Tail y ahí, a lado de Titania, Gray y la pequeña Wendy estaba el Dragon Salyer dueño de sus inseguridades, verlo de espaldas en su uniforme, con la marca del Fairy Tail tan visible en su brazo derecho, altanero de lo orgulloso que se sentía ser parte de este especial gremio, le contagiaba a ella misma esa fortaleza

-minna¡ ya estoy aquí-

-Lucy¡- los tres adultos respondieron a su llamado, con esa calidez en la voz de los grandes amigos que eran

-creímos que no llegarías a tiempo, Lucy… ¿estas bien?¿que te demoro tanto?- la pelirroja se acercó a ella entre intrigada y en plan de molestosa, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era demasiado revelador de sus pervertidos pensamientos

-yo… -dudo de sus palabras, pero esos ojos verde oscuro que la veían con tranquilidad y emoción la relajaron casi completamente

-mm… no importa, ya estoy aquí- su enorme sonrisa les saco una sonrisa igual de grande a los demás

-en cualquier momento dirán las reglas del evento…-

Un evento dentro de una burbuja de agua, la maga estelar decidió participar confiando en el fuerte espíritu de agua que tenía disponible y además se sentía especialmente animada, aunque no quería ponerse a analizar el verdadero motivo

Justo en la salida de estadio, donde todos lo que iban a participar se reunían cada quien en su propia salida, Lucy luciendo su traje de baño rosado de estrellitas blancas intentaba tranquilizar su ansioso corazón expectante del evento que comenzaría en minutos y del que aún no conocía todas las reglas

-Lucy¡- Natsu se acercó corriendo a ella, a pesar de que se suponía solo debían bajar los que participarían

-Natsu¡ no debes de estar aquí, ¿que ocurre?- la enorme sonrisa que le dio fue casi una visión deslumbrante, sus ojos cerrados y esos visibles dientes blancos

-buena suerte… Lucy- ella correspondió a su brillante sonrisa con una más tierna y confiada, tan característica de la maga celestial

-arigatou Natsu, sé que ganare¡- el pelirrosa se acercó suavemente y la envolvió en un abraso

-hablaremos cuando regreses-

-aye- sus enormes ojos brillaron con confianza, lista y mentalmente preparad para enfrentar cualquier desafío

Y que gran pelea fue, Lucy perdió de manera humillante provocando la ira y el desprecio de Fairy Tail hacia Sabertood, especialmente del Dragón Slayer que no podía esperar el momento de dar venganza por Lucy, _su Lucy, _que ese despiadado gremio se había atrevido a lastimar de esa forma.

La rubia callo inconsciente mientras el mago de hielo y fuego se aventaban en su búsqueda, atrapándola apenas para evitar que se lastimara aun más, las pequeñas magas sanadoras curaron las heridas más peligrosas, mientras el Dragón iracundo se abalanzaba hacia la altanera tigresa, un pequeño enfrentamiento de miradas entre los miembros de ambos gremios, Titania al frente deteniendo el avance de salamander, aunque ella misma estaba realmente muy cabreada, pero ya tendrían oportunidad de vengarse de tremenda humillación, nadie lastimaba Fairy Tail y salía campante

-no me importa si son el gremio numero 1 de Fiore, solo diré una cosa, se han hecho enemigos del peor gremio posible cuando esta enfadado- su mirada aterradora decía que mas allá de alardear realmente no estaba mintiendo…

Continuara: jejeje mi primer NaLu, gommene siempre me ha gustado llevar mis historias por rumbos peligrosos XD

Espero poder actualizar pronto, _si les gusto la historia __**dejen reviews onegai, que son el alimento de mi torpe y perezosa musa XD**_

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	2. Platica Pendiente

Bueno esta es mi primera historia NaLu, jejeje espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto el alucinar con este hermoso dragón de pelos rosados XD

Disclaimer : esta historia es sin fines de lucro, El precioso de Natsu y el resto de la guild no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

STRIP PÓKER…

**Capítulo 2 Platica Pendiente**

La rubia cayó inconsciente mientras el mago de hielo y fuego se aventaban en su búsqueda, atrapándola apenas para evitar que se lastimara aun más, las pequeñas magas sanadoras curaron las heridas más peligrosas, mientras el Dragón iracundo se abalanzaba hacia la altanera tigresa, un pequeño enfrentamiento de miradas entre los miembros de ambos gremios, Titania al frente deteniendo el avance de salamander, aunque ella misma estaba realmente muy cabreada, pero ya tendrían oportunidad de vengarse de tremenda humillación, nadie lastimaba Fairy Tail y salía campante

-no me importa si son el gremio número 1 de Fiore, solo diré una cosa, se han hecho enemigos del peor gremio posible cuando esta enfadado- su mirada aterradora decía que mas allá de alardear realmente no estaba mintiendo…

Lucy fue llevada a la enfermería donde fue atendida por Polyushka y que gracias a las magas de cielo logro quedar fuera de peligro

Al despertar sus amigos del gremio, el equipo A y el equipo B, intentaron darle ánimos, poniendo de escusa que el hecho de haber quedado en segundo lugar obteniendo 8 puntos para el equipo A de Fairy Tail; ella sabía que eran solo escusas para animarla, ella misma no tenia deseos de fingir que les creía, estaba adolorida, cansada y deprimida, abraso sus llaves y se dejó vencer por el sueño

La fusión de ambos equipos fue resuelta, creándose el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail, Natsu sentía que no podía esperar para darle su merecido a aquellos que habían hecho sufrir a su gremio, a su compañera, _a su Lucy_

Dormía por ratos, escuchando los estruendosos gritos del público, al parecer la siguiente pelea seria entre los cuatro Dragón Slayer, al menos ese era el murmullo que giraba por toda la enfermería, una pelea esperada e inevitable, solo esperaba pode hablar con él antes del evento

_-Natsu-_ verlo ahí frente a ella, era casi como una dosis de calmante

- hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-mmm, estoy bien, ¿ya te toca pelear?-

-sí y estoy seguro de que ganare-

-confió en ti, Natsu- su brillante sonrisa aun algo apenada y levemente adolorida solo encendieron aún más al Dragón Slayer, que no podía esperar el momento para apalizar a los dragones gemelos

…000…

Curiosamente después de limpiar el estadio con ellos su molestia se disipo un poco, lo suficiente como para mostrar nuevamente esa enorme sonrisa, animándolos a tener un nuevo enfrentamiento en el futuro…

…000…

-mañana seré dada de alta, pero hoy aun debo dormir en la enfermería, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Lucy sentada en la cama de la enfermería admiraba desde su posición la enorme sonrisa satisfecha del Dragón Slayer que había salido victorioso de su pelea contra los dragónes gemelos de Sabertood

-jejeje, yo estoy bien, el cuerpo me duele un poco, pero estoy satisfecho –

-Natsu san, te hare una revisión por favor siéntate- la pequeña healer, mas ahora que no estaba en el quipo oficial del torneo sentía que debía esforzarse aun mas para ayudar a sus compañeros que tenían la responsabilidad de llevar la bandera del gremio a cuestas. El cuerpo de salamander estaba muy golpeado pero no tenia ninguna herida profunda ni nada roto, una buena noche de sueño y un par de días de descanso seria mas que suficiente para que recuperara su magia y su fuerza habitual pero aun así uso sus poderes de cielo para asegurar la pronta recuperación del pelirrosa.

-ahora tu Lucy, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-ya me siento bien Wendy, ¿segura que tengo que dormir hoy en la enfermería?-

-porfavor Lucy, Grandine me reñirá si te dejo ir antes, recuéstate por favor te daré un tratamiento para que te sientas mejor-

-no creo que sea necesario Wendy, no te esfuerces de mas… yo- la mirada decidida de la pequeña dragón no dejaron pie a mas discusiones; Lucy se recostó en la cama mientras esta la rodeaba con su magia. Era una sensación de comodidad y calidez muy placenteras, el dolor en sus heridas parecía desaparecer algunos instantes mientras la magia la envolvía con suavidad, al terminar siempre quedaba algo adormecida, tal vez la magia igual traía algún efecto calmante o algún sedante

-creo que dormiré un poco…- mas había tardado en terminar la frase que en cerrar sus enormes ojos pardos abandonándose al sueño

Wendy miro a Natsu con una enorme sonrisa y este se la devolvió igual de feliz, Lucy estaba recuperándose bien, habían ganado aplastantemente contra ese tonto gremio y todo iba marchando sobre ruedas, no importaba lo que sucediera después, Fairy Tail había recuperado su nombre y su fama fuerte y alto

Un par de horas mas tarde…

Lucy abrió sus ojos sintiéndose relajada y tranquila, la oscuridad de la noche no la dejaban ver nada que no fueran sombras en la habitación, con calma palpo la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama y encendió una pequeña lámpara que iluminó el cuarto, el reloj de la pared marcaban las diez de la noche, aun era relativamente temprano y se sentía que ya había dormido lo necesario por esa noche; -_moi… No tengo nada de sueño, ya me siento bien y eh estado echada todo el día, jijiji creo que podre escaparme sin que Wendy me vea- _la rubia salió de la cama caminando de puntillas y mirando hacia todos lados sintiéndose toda una ninja en acción

Se preparaba para abrir la puerta silenciosamente cuando un extraño ronquido vino de la cama de Elfman a pesar de que este ya había sido dado de alta en la tarde, en teoría en la habitación no había nadie mas que ella; calmando su corazón la maga decidió ignorar el ruido y retomo su tarea de girar silenciosamente el picaporte de la puerta cuando un nuevo ronquido mas fuerte que el anterior le erizaron los vellos de cuerpo, la pusieron en alerta y casi la mata de un infarto; Un murmullo debajo de la cama la asustaron de muerte y antes de que se orinara encima la rubia tomo valor de su misma incertidumbre y rodeo la antigua cama de su compañero "otoko" encontrando tirado en el suelo y fuera de su vista previa un bulto de sabanas movedizas que de corona tenían un mechón de pelo rosado

-uff… por dios Natsu cuantas veces puedes darme el mismo susto- la maga estelar desenvolvió algo molesta la maraña de sabanas y ropa suelta que conformaban a salamander, ¿es que acaso el pelirrosa tenía alguna afición por dormir en el suelo?

-oi Lucy¡ ya te levantaste, que bien¡- él se desemperezó estirando los brazos y dando un bostezo rápido

-Natsu, que haces aquí, deberías estar con los demás en el hotel o en el bar, estoy seguro que deben estar festejando tu victoria-

-si, lo están- su enorme risa le decían que él mismo se había pasado un buen rato por ahí

-no me dirás que Wendy te tomo de rehén igual que a mi?-

-Wendy?- la visión de la pequeña Wendy con traje de dominatrix muy a lo Erza y amarrando a Lucy a una cama de hospital se le figuraron a Natsu una imagen muy bizarra e ilógica, provocándole una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-jejeje, no… vine porque tu y yo aun tenemos una platica pendiente- lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad y confianza que Lucy tardo en relacionar sus palabras con aquello a lo que realmente se refería…

-eam esjem… Natsu bueno… yo…- Lucy se mostro nerviosa y de hecho deseaba que pasara algo para interrumpir esta platica para la que no estaba psicológicamente preparada

El pelirrosa se recostó en la cama tranquilamente, con los brazos abiertos y viendo al techo como si recordara alguna divertida misión

-discúlpame Lucy… veras que no recuerdo mucho de anoche… aunque si recuerdo algunas cosas- esa mirada picara y esas sonrisa que le decían que recordaba la parte importante de todo esto, la rubia simplemente se resigno a tener que atravesar todo esto de alguna manera, así que simplemente se sentó a su lado

-bueno, no eres el único… yo… yo no recuerdo como llegamos a… bueno…- sus mejillas se colorearon de malva mientras sus recuerdos vagaban a ese momento en que el cuerpo de Natsu se fusiono deliciosamente con el suyo

-… a eso… ya sabes… tu y yo…-

-oi Lucy…- la seriedad de su llamado desconcentraron a la maga de sus seductores recuerdos

El mago dragón se medio incorporo de su posición, quedando semiacostado pero apoyado sobre sus codos, acercando su rostro y su mirada hacia la sonrojada maga estelar

-dime… ¿estas enfadada conmigo?-

-yo… bueno… no pero- desvió la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de seguir mirando esos interrogantes ojos verdes

-ya veo¡ jijiji, entonces está bien, Lucy- Natsu se levanto tranquilo y se dirigió a la puerta. Lucy asombrada por su falta de interés hacia algo tan malditamente importante le recordaron que después de todo era Natsu con quien hablaba, lo que habían hecho o dejado de hacer no debía de significar algo realmente importante para alguien como el…

_-alguien como él… ¿y exactamente como se supone que debo sentirme con eso…?- _

-espera Natsu¡- el Dragón Slayer se detuvo ante su llamado y retrocedió sus pasos al pendiente de lo que la rubia tuviera que decirle, pero esta había hablado por impulso, realmente no tenia ninguna frase formada mas allá de la incomodidad que sentía hacia su desinterés

Armándose de valor la Heartfilia se enfrentó al dragón de fuego que podía ser tan convenientemente denso algunas veces

-que somos?... Tu y yo ahora?... que somos?- los segundos pasaron y la frente del pelirrosa se lleno de gotitas de sudor

-yo soy Natsu y tú eres Lucy…-

-NATSU¡ no me refiero a eso y bien lo sabes¡- no quería gritar, pero la actitud de él la estaban sacando de quicio

-¿pues que es lo que quieres Lucy? ¿Deseas que te mire diferente a partir de ahora o algo así?- los ojos verdes vagaron su mirada por el techo de la enfermería mientras se rascaba la nuca quitándole tanta importancia al asunto

Fue dolorosos de alguna manera, Lucy coloco una mano sobre su pecho aguantándose las ganas de gritar… de llorar, pero él tenia razón, lo que habían hecho era de esas cosas que "pueden pasar" el gremio era muy unido y le gustaban las fiestas, el alcohol y el relajo, de hecho nada le afirmaba a ella que el pelirrosa no se hubiese visto ya antes envuelto en la misma situación… ese efímero pensamiento le pesó aún más que la indiferencia del Dragón Slayer

-no… tienes razón, no hay obligación ni nada para cambiar lo que somos, solo quería saber si eras capaz de seguirme viendo de la misma manera… eso es todo… pero supongo que la respuesta para ti es fácil… aunque para mi no lo sea tanto… gommene…-

Lucy pasó apresurada por su lado intentando huir, pero el fuerte agarre de él sobre su muñeca le impidió el escape

-Lucy¡ no te molestes conmigo¡ no hay obligación en nada, yo puedo mirarte como tu quieras¡ en serio¡-

-no funcionan así las cosas Natsu, déjame ir por favor¡- ella le forcejeo un poco, él la sujeto con mas fuerza pero con precaución pues no quería lastimarla, no ahora que finalmente salía de recuperación, pero ella era tan necia y se movía demasiado

-Natsu suéltame me lastimas¡- el libero el agarre sobre su brazo pero por ningún motivo permitiría que ella se fuera de ahí sin entender bien las cosas. Aprovecho que Lucy le dio la espalda y con rapidez la rodeo por la cintura apretándola suavemente contra su cuerpo y topando su frente en el hombro de la rubia

-gommene Lucy, no te molestes… pero no veo el motivo de verte diferente, tu eres mi amiga, mi compañera, parte de mi familia de Fairy Tail, eres la cosa pegajosa que mantiene unido nuestro equipo. Antes las misiones solo las hacíamos Happy y yo, pero desde que llegaste es mas divertido estar contigo, junto con calzoncillos y la monstruosa, cosa que antes era imposible y no pasaba de ser solo una muy muy mala idea… y si no puedo mirarte distinto es porque no creo poder quererte mas de lo que ya lo hago, si hice algo para que te enfadaras me disculpo, si no quieres que la noche de ayer se repita, te prometo que no lo hare de nuevo… y si lo que quieres es lo contrario entonces eres tan pervertida como Erza y Gray pero no me molesta, al contrario… Lucy- la rubia estaba paralizada ante señora confesión, aun necesitaba ordenar sus ideas pero las atrevidas manos de salamander ya se habían apoderado de uno se sus senos mientras la otra la abrasaba fuertemente por los hombros, sentía claramente la caliente respiración de él sobre su cuello, su ancho y fornido cuerpo pegado al suyo haciéndole notar la considerable diferencia de tamaños

-Na… Natsu… chotto… yo… yo no, nunca dije que quería que… ah¡- el giro forzado que le obligo a dar le causaron cierto vértigo pero nada comparable con la sensación de esos ardientes labios sobre los suyos , esa húmeda lengua colándose al interior de su boca descolocándola completamente y ese cálido cuerpo que trataba de envolverla lo más posible, volviéndola prisionera de ese firme abraso. Ella intento alejarlo pero era simplemente imposible, la fuerza de él con la suya no tenia comparación y sus húmedos besos apresurados le estaban haciendo perder la razón

La clásica frase de cuentos "ser devorada por el dragón" le pareció tan acertada y a la vez tan distante, pues estaba segura que no se referían precisamente a eso, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras sentía la lengua de Natsu hundirse profundo dentro de su boca.

La intensidad del contacto la hicieron retroceder poco a poco hasta topar su espalda contra el muro, las manos de Natsu se movieron sujetándola ahora por los hombros, descendiendo suavemente y sin timidez por sus voluptuosos pechos permitiéndose la osadía de apretarlos levemente antes de seguir bajado hasta su cintura y colar sus manos por debajo de la blusa del piyama azul celeste de Lucy, acariciando la blanca piel expuesta de su estómago, sintiendo como a su contacto se erizaban los casi imperceptibles vellos de su piel.

El beso había empezado solo como una confirmación de sus palabras, hacerle ver a Lucy la fuerza y la certeza de su convicción, pero el dulce sabor de ella, la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo y ese dulce y adictivo aroma habían terminado por dominarlo, su instinto y su piel aun recordaban el exquisito placer de la noche anterior y ahora sin nada de alcohol que entorpeciera sus reacciones y sus sentidos, le provocaban el querer devorarla entera, hundirse en ella sin que nada importara, saciarse de su cuerpo y llenarse de su voz. El no deseaba que su relación cambiase pues le gustaba mucho como era ahora, pero tener el cuerpo de la rubia disponible era una idea por demás tentadora

Lo sintió detenerse, separarse de sus labios de manera tan lenta que era casi como si realmente no deseara hacerlo, ella abrió los ojos algo mareada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sentía débiles las piernas, el cuerpo le temblaba imperceptible aunque de buena manera, su corazón latía como trastornado y sentía la mejillas tan ardientes que opacaban al calor del resto de su cuerpo. Frente a ella esos ojos verdes hermosamente dilatados y brillantes la miraban tan de cerca que era casi visible la pasión con la que estaban cargados

-Lucy… yo… - su voz oscurecida y su aliento acariciándole suavemente las mejillas. Con lentitud el pelirrosa llevo su mano hasta el sonrojado rostro de la rubia y con delicadeza acaricio esos sensibilizados labios

-supongo que se a que te refieres con eso de mirarte diferente… no me mal entiendas… solo no quería complicar las cosas…- era tan fácil reaccionar a su tacto, a esa intensa mirada, a su aterciopelada voz, esa suave caricia en sus labios que parecía mandarle sensaciones a todo el cuerpo, no podía decir nada, no podía coordinar pensamiento alguno más allá del deseo de que volviera a besarla.

Natsu cerró los ojos colocando sus brazos en la pared a los costados de la cabeza de la maga estelar, hundió su rostro en cuello y en los cabellos rubios mientras su cuerpo se pegaba todo lo que podían a ese voluptuoso y suave cuerpo de ella, - _tan suave… tan dulce… tan Lucy-_

-Lucy…- murmullo su nombre y dio un profundo suspiro antes de seguir hablando

-me estoy encendiendo…- oh¡ esa frase no podía significar nada bueno viniendo de él, aun menos si ella era la victima de ese sentimiento, normalmente después de esas palabras alguien salía herido, quemado, golpeado o inconsciente, inclusive el mismo Natsu

-eh?¡… kyaa¡- se sintió volar por los aires o algo muy parecido eso, el suelo se le movió de lugar y no supo lo que ocurría hasta que el suave colchón le dio la pauta para saber que estaba de regreso sobre su cama

-cho¡ chotto matte¡ Natsu¡ no puedes simplemente tírame a la cama y…- sus ojos castaños se abrieron asustados al ver como Salamander ignorando sus quejas y luciendo su sonrisa mas pervertida, desabrochaba diestramente el cinturón de su traje y se deshacía de paso del faldón, el chaleco violeta y desenredaba la bufanda blanca de su cuello. Lucy perdió la capacidad del habla y todo lo que atinaba a hacer parecía estar limitado a apuntar con insistencia los recientemente adquiridos (y probablemente contagiados de cierto mago de hielo) gustos exhibicionistas de su nakama

-gommene Lucy, no quería darle importancia a eso que intentabas decirme… pero al final tienes razón, no puedo simplemente hacer como que todo es igual entre nosotros, a pesar de lo mucho que ya me gustabas, ahora siento diferente y mas allá de mi control, …la verdad es que no creí que realmente me pudieses encender tanto… de esta manera…- …_tan incontrolable - _la ropa cayó al piso haciendo un ruido apagado acompañado del tintineo de la hebilla

Sin interrumpir la secuencia de sus movimientos, el Dragón Slayer gateo por la cama colocándose encima de la conmocionada rubia

-chooo¡ choooo¡- no podía terminar la frase, simplemente la lengua no le daba para mas

-hagámoslo de nuevo¡ Lucy¡… esta vez seguro que si lo recordamos¡- su enorme sonrisa tan característica, era como si Salamander estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa, menos de "hacerlo" nuevamente

Sus intentos de hablar pasaron a mejor vida cuando Natsu tomo sus manos que parecían tan insistentes en señalarlo y detenerlo respectivamente; se tomo un par de segundos para oler esos finos dedos y después dejar sobre ellos algo que podría interpretarse fácilmente como un suave beso, pero Lucy quien no salía de su asombro no podía entender ninguna caricia por parte de él, era como si su cerebro no pudiera registrar que tan tiernas acciones proviniesen de Natsu. Sin lograr oponerse o siquiera reaccionar, Lucy permitió que las manos de Natsu recorrieran sus brazos, sus hombros, se desviaran por sus mejillas en un suave rose y después bajaran hasta apretar levemente esos voluptuosos montes

-son muy suaves…- ese contacto la hicieron reaccionar, apretando las manos masculinas e intentando apartarlas de esa enorme parte tan sensible

-chotto Natsu… esto no es a lo que me refería… yo…- el sonrió, entre divertido y atrevido, sujeto las manos de ella, las atrapo contra el colchón de los costados y se acomodo sobre ella mientras su húmeda lengua se deslizaba altanera por todo el largo de ese esbelto cuello. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, esa caricia la recordaba casi como un efímero sueño, no sería la primera vez que estuviera en la misma y comprometida situación y el estar tan consiente de cómo seguramente terminaría todo, la pusieron nerviosa en más de una manera, tenia que admitir que era realmente excitante y perturbador el sentí el caliente, realmente muy caliente cuerpo de Natsu aplastándola suavemente, su ardiente lengua paseándose por su piel y ese delicioso aroma a verano, a madera quebrada y a leña quemándose, era como si estuviera siempre ceca de una agradable y confortable fogata personal

-_es que acaso todo lo relacionado con el tiene que ver con fuego, wuah¡ ¿qué es este absurdo calor? ¿100 grados o qué?-_

-Na… Natsu…- él levanto la mirada atendiendo al avergonzado llamado de la rubia, se veía tan linda completamente sonrojada, le encantaba verla así, se veía aun más curiosa que como normalmente la veía, matizaba entre lo gracioso y lo tierna, si no fuera por esa venda blanca en la frente se vería casi perfecta

-esto… esto no es a lo que me refería… - desvió la mirada sin saber exactamente como terminar su frase, esta vez no tenia alcohol o sustancia alguna que le permitieran rescindir en sus inhibiciones y dejarse llevar por la excitación y la lujuria

-y además que este absurdo calor de tu cuerpo? Quieres cocinarme viva o qué?- Él sabía que le era difícil sentir las diferencias de temperaturas debido a la naturaleza de su magia, en especial cuando eran tan sutiles como unos pocos grados, lo que le saco una agradable risa con ese gracioso comentario, permitiendo que esos insistentes empujones lo tumbaran a un costado de la cama pero sin dejar que ella se separara de su lado

-Natsu… veras… eso que hicimos… fue genial y todo pero… no quiero que me mal interpretes… si… me… me gustas… eso ya no puedo negarlo… pero no soy de las que se acuestan con un chico solo por que le gusta… y no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad o… que me mires mal… y… todo eso… ya sabes…- _de donde demonios saque todo eso… bueno no importa, ya lo dije…-_Lucy se levanto desprendiéndose del abraso de oso que el pelirrosa le daba, fue un poco difícil pues él aun estaba reacio a dejarla ir, pero consiguió sentarse a duras penas; perder el calor de esos brazos se sintió tan desilusionante, casi deprimente

-Lucy… - ella giro desde su lugar para verlo, esperando algún rechazo o molestia, pero la enorme sonrisa no había abandonado el rostro del dragón Slayer

-lo vuelves demasiado complicado… no voy a irme… Lucy… eres mi nakama… mi compañera de misiones, pero sobre todo eres Lucy… no voy a dejarte… jejeje…- esa risa se había escuchado un tanto perturbadora

-…y ahora menos que encontré la manera de pasármela aun mejor contigo…-

La frase "¿solo conmigo?" resonó fuerte en la mente de la Heartfilia, pero sentía que seria forzar demasiado su relación, le bastaban sus palabras, la promesa de no irse nunca… tal vez alguien mas podría pensar que seria demasiado tonto confiar en algo tan superficial, pero confiaba en él, mas allá de lo coherente porque simplemente él estaba más allá de las expectativas, si era Natsu quien lo prometía estaba segura que lo cumpliría… siempre… así de simple…

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir aun mas de prisa que antes, con la mente despejada, al menos por el tiempo que durara el hechizo de esas palabras, se planteo fuertemente el dejarse llevar… de nuevo… aun con mas fuerza… quiso hablar, pero no pudo mas que sonreír; Natsu contesto a la sonrisa y la jalo de regreso a la cama, solo que ahora ella quedo sobre su pecho, él la apretó por la cintura, guiándola para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y unió sus labios nuevamente. El beso fue aun mas profundo que los otros pues ahora Lucy intentaba seguirle el paso… la locura… el frenesí. Con prisa y torpeza Salamander desabotono la piyama azul celeste de Lucy, abriéndose paso por esa estorbosa tela alcanzando los voluminosos y suaves pechos, dejándose vencer por el deseo de saborearlos y acariciarlos como su instinto se lo pedía,

Lucy dejo salir un profundo suspiro al sentir la ardiente boca de Natsu succionar uno de sus pezones mientras el otro pecho era apretujado y masajeado sin tregua; hundió sus dedos en esa sedosa melena rosada, mientras intentaba no hacer demasiado ruido; aferrándose de los anchos hombros, los ojos castaños miraron alrededor, preocupados por el hecho de que aún estaban en la enfermería, solo esperaba que nadie entrara, especialmente la pequeña Wendy quien insistía en cuidarla tanto, no seria para nada una buena manera de agradecerle traumatizándola de por vida

Rodaron una vez mas entre las sabanas, Natsu sobre ella buscaba desesperado liberar a su hermosa nakama de tanta estorbosa ropa, se sentía tan caliente pero de una manera tan diferente de como normalmente su magia le provocaba, sentía su corazón latir desesperado y cada contacto, cada caricia era infinitamente placentera, el dulce sabor de la piel de Lucy era desquiciante y tan adictivo; era tan consciente de la tención en sus músculos, en la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo y en la dureza de cierta parte que parecía pedir a gritos una atención especializada, estaba excitado como pocas veces había estado, de hecho la única vez que recordaba haber perdido el control de esta manera había sido precisamente la noche anterior y con la misma rubia; recordarlo justo en ese momento le provocaron el dar una envestida anticipada al aire, estaba tan malditamente encendido y deseoso de fusionarse con la maga estelar que sin delicadeza jalo esas fastidiosas prendas que no parecían querer salir de ninguna otra manera mas sutil,

-ah¡ chotto, auch¡- estaba segura de haber escuchado algo romperse, bueno ahí iba una de sus pantis favoritas, un lamento que no le duro mas de dos segundos pues las poco delicadas manos de Natsu le abrieron las piernas provocándole a Lucy la vergüenza mas grande que recordaba (estando sobria), por instinto sus manos bajaron intentando cubrir esa parte tan intima

-no te tapes Lucy… maldición¡ eres tan hermosa¡ en serio que no entiendo como es que nunca puedes hacer funcionar los ataques de seducción-

-no me vengas con eso¡ menos en un momento como este¡- en venganza Lucy puso su pie sobre el pervertido rostro del pelirrosa, pateándolo solo un poco y de paso apartando esa lasciva mirada de su cuerpo desnudo,

-jajaja, gommen…- intentando controlarse para no simplemente brincarle encima a Lucy y desbordarla hasta fallecer, Dragneel cerro los ojos suspirando profundo, tomando con delicadeza ese pie sobre su cara y apartándolo suavemente se deslizo por el medio de ese par de tersos muslos femeninos. Lucy sintió arder su rostro y sus mejillas cuando vio las intenciones de Salamander

-ah¡… Natsu¡ espera¡ eso es¡… ah¡ - arqueo su espalda cuando la lengua de Natsu invadió sin permiso su intimidad, provocándole una oleada de placer que le contrajo deliciosamente el vientre y la recorrió por completa , saboreándola, torturándola, desquiciándola. Lucy se revolvió completamente excitada, apretó las sábanas blancas y le importo un soberado pepino si alguien los escuchaba o los observaba o lo que sea, el mundo entero dejo de existir, solo era ella, Natsu y increíble placer que le provocaba su lengua y sus labios que parecían querer devorarla, esas fuertes manos que apretaban sus piernas, su trasero y que de vez en cuando ascendían en busca de sus sensibles pechos

-Lucy… estas tan húmeda, tan deliciosa- hundía su lengua repetidas veces absorto en el delicado y dulce sabor que emanaba de la intimidad de la rubia, invitándolo a hundirse en ella, su miembro palpitaba exigiéndole acción, necesitaba más de ella, mas de Lucy, su mente divago en esas extraviadas memorias, recordándole una situación muy similar, Natsu sonrió aun dentro de su caricia y busco con sus dedos el acceso que creía conocer; introdujo sus dedos y la potencia del gemido de Lucy le erizaron la piel de la espalda derrotando su de por si poco autocontrol. Se separo de ella lo suficiente para poder desabrocharse los pantalones blancos mientras su otra mano jugaba en el interior de la rubia arrancándole desesperados murmullo

-oh¡ Natsu¡… Nat… su… por favor¡- se contorsionaba con torpeza, el placer era desesperante y delicioso pero tan insuficiente, lo quería dentro de ella, sobre su cuerpo, invadiéndola hasta que no recordara ni su propio nombre

Se bajo los pantalones lo apenas suficiente para liberar su masculinidad, trepo sobre ella y busco sus labios en un desesperado intento de acomodarse correctamente

Lucy sintió ese extraño sabor en sus propios labios, el abandono de esos dedos invasores le dejo un extraño cosquilleo sin poder pensar en nada más que en poder sentir finalmente a Natsu dentro de ella; se abraso a su ancha espalda percibiendo ese excepcional calor en la piel del Dragón Salayer como si estuviese a punto de encenderse el llamas, aunque en esos momento no le importaría si fuera de manera literal, riesgo del que no estaba exenta al estar con un Dragón de fuego. Ansiosa cruzo las piernas por encima de las angostas caderas notando la dureza de él tan cerca, rozándose en su entrada de manera desquiciante

-por favor Natsu¡- lo necesitaba dentro y él la complació

-ah¡ Lucy¡- una estocada le sirvió para llegar al fondo de esa húmeda y estrecha cavidad, en su mente el recuerdo de ese mismo contacto no le hacía justicia a la realidad, la caricia sobre su miembro fue absoluta, perfecta, exquisita y tan estrecha que los músculos tensos de sus piernas y su espalda aun buscaban la coordinación para reaccionar, dejando salir un profundo gemido sus gruesas manos se aferraron a las redondas y suaves caderas relajándose lo apenas necesario para poder dar inicio a su vehemente danza

Estaba en la frontera de lo absoluto y lo perfecto, cada envestida la llenaba de manera pasional y alucínate mientras los guturales murmullos hacían eco en sus oídos, su cuerpo ardiente y perfecto la aplastaba deliciosamente y los cabellos rosados matizaban su visión, no había sentido dolor en ningún momento y eso solo la había desbordado de un delirante placer desde el principio perdiéndose rápidamente en un extraño paraíso en llamas, cada estocada del dragón la acercaba un poco más a ese nirvana donde nada importaba y todo era perfecto

El retrocedió alejándose de ella con premura, Lucy se desconcertó de su huida resintiendo la pérdida de su cuerpo, de su intromisión; algo mareada busco el motivo, encontrándolo sentado de lado en la cama peleándose con sus pantalones que parecían enredados en sus piernas

-jejeje, que haces?-

-esta cosa me estorba¡… además… - ya completamente desnudo la miro con picardía

-además… no quería venirme tan pronto…- Lucy se sonrojo por el tan abierto comentario, si, de acuerdo, estaban teniendo sexo y todo lo que quieras, pero cuesta un poco acostumbrarse y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

Él le ofreció la mano para que ahora ella se pusiera sobre él, ella acepto no sin antes mirarlo completo, ese cuerpo perfecto y esculpido de dios griego, lo recordaba vagamente en sus memorias alcoholizadas, y aun entonces la habían embelesado de sobremanera,

Se puso sobre sus piernas un poco cohibida del tamaño del miembro que coronaba sobre esos risos rosados, que si no fuera porque de hecho ya había estado en su interior, dudaría de su capacidad de alojarlo

Se deslizo por su longitud sintiéndolo abrirse paso una vez más, las gruesas manos la abrasaron por las cintura y por la espalda atrapándola fuertemente contra el firme torso masculino, Lucy soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras Natsu dejaba escapar un ronco gemido y se apoderaba con los dientes de esas aureolas rosadas tan irresistibles frente a él. Ella empezó a moverse y Salamander con sus manos la ayudaba con el vaivén de sus caderas. Lucy encontró su ritmo exacto y no tardo mucho antes de sentir esa tensión en su vientre y en su cuerpo dejándose arrastrar a un placer absoluto y magnifico, arqueando su espalda y dejando que su delicada voz inundara la habitación. La presión extra sobre su miembro le provocaron a Natsu perderse en su propio orgasmo, escondiendo su rostro entre esos voluminosos pechos, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, soltando un grueso murmullo y dejando salir su palpitante y ardiente esencia, segundos que le duraron una vida entera

Se dejo caer su espalda sobre la cama intentando recuperar su respiración, mientras se saciaba con la visión de la rubia sentada sobre sus caderas, agotada, sonrojada y levemente brillosa debido a pequeñas gotas de sudor regadas en su blanca piel, definitivamente no le hacían justicia alguna a las memorias de la noche anterior y que el alcohol que le había nublado los sentidos y la memoria se había llevado la mejor parte con ellos

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro click que le revolvieron el estomago a Lucy y dejaron correr por su piel un lúgubre escalofríos de terror, aun estaba unida a Salamander, la situación seria imposible de disfrazar, solo esperaba que su reputación y su vida social como la conocía (debido a la vergüenza de saberse descubierta en algo como esto) no escaparan por esa puerta que se abría con rapidez

-salamander¡ no vas a creer lo que encon… tre…- los ojos carmesí del dragón de hierro veían pasmados la sugestiva escena, inconfundible e imposible de malinterpretar

-su¡ sumimasen¡- muy lo Aries, el Dragón Slayer huyo por la puerta de la enfermería

La pequeña Wendy aun desde el exterior de la habitación había chocado con el extraño retroceso de su compañero de gremio

-Gajeel san, ¿que ocurre? no encontraste a Natsu San?- la peliazul tuvo intenciones de abrir la puerta para entrar a ver a su paciente rubia, pero el conmocionado Redfox la detuvo con rapidez, sin poder hablar, con las mejillas rojas y negando como desquiciado

-¿Gajeel san? Estas bien? Te duele algo?-

-no entres ahí Wendy¡ -

-Que? pero porque¡? Le ocurro algo a Lucy?¡- alarmada Wendy trato de zafarse del agarre de moreno

-la conejita y salamander están… están…- si fuer cualquier otra persona del gremio no dudaría en decir la palabra con s, pero era la pequeña y aun suficientemente inocente Wendy

-están… estan haciendo conejimandersitos¡-

-cone… cone que? Gajeel san, esa palabra no existe, ¿te encuentras bien? Quieres descansar un rato en la enfermería?-

-yo no entraría ahí si fuera tu mocosa, podrías quedar traumada de por vida-

-que?¡-

-lo que ocurre ahí adentro es lo mas horrible que puedes ver –

Sus ojos escarlata brillaron de una manera tan extraña que le provocaron a Wendy un terror que erizaron la piel

-tus ojos se quemarían y no podrías volver a ver a la cara a ningún hombre sin que el miedo te consumiese completa- el dragón de hierro movió sus dedos de manera escalofríate y puso su cara mas terrorífica

-kyaaa¡- aterrada Wendy levanto los brazos y se preparo mentalmente para salir huyendo a todo lo que daba

-basta¡ ¿que demonios ocurre aquí?¡- Polyushka se había apresurado al escuchar los griteríos en el pasillo

-Grandine¡ Lucy esta ahí adentro con Natsu san y lo que ocurre es tan horrible que quedare ciega y no podre acercarme a ningún hombre nunca¡- grito asustada la pequeña azulina

De acuerdo el comentario no le entro en gracia a la versión de Edolas de la dragona de cielo, su mirada se desvió con molestia hacia esos divertidos ojos carmesí

-jajajaja, bueno… no me veas así, que al final de cuentas evite que la pequeña se traumara realmente…-

Un pequeño tic de entendimiento atacaron ese maduro rostro femenino, con ira malamente reprimida abrió la puerta sin cuidado y sin gracia esperando encontrar en su interior el show que el Dragón Slayer quería darle a entender. En su lugar encontró a una sonrojada Lucy, vestida pulcramente con su piyama y recostada en su cama con su mejor cara de "yo no rompo ni un plato"

- Polyushka sama, ¿ocurre algo?- la rubia sonrió casi con naturalidad, la anciana miro alrededor frunciendo el entrecejo

-si ya te sientes bien podrías regresar a tu habitación y no hacernos perder el tiempo…- la anciana intento calmarse, cerro los ojos, conto hasta diez, respiro profundo y volvió a verla

-lo que quiero decir es que… si ya te sientes bien como para estar jugando, entonces ya puedes irte a tu cuarto, donde seguro estarás mas cómoda, solo trata de no sobreesforzarte mucho, ¿esta bien?-

-pero Grandine¡, Lucy san aun no¡-

-deja de llamarme así Wendy, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces y Lucy ya esta muy bien, ahora vámonos que de todas formas a ti ya se te paso tu hora de dormir- la pequeña Wendy se sonrojo por el comentario, se despidió con prisa de sus nakama y salió corriendo detrás de Polyushka

El ambiente se tenso un poco entre la rubia que solo podía pensar en desear desaparecer y en el dragón Slayer que no se aguantaba las ganas de burlarse de ella

-bueno bueno, veo que la conejita no pierde el tiempo en hacer conejimandersitos-

Lucy volteo a verlo con cara de "wtf"

-como sea, ¿donde quedo salamander por cierto?- sin poder aguantarlo Lucy se sonrojo completamente y se escurrió entre sus sabanas hasta desaparecer. Gajeel se rio de buena manera mientras buscaba con la mirada, notando la ventana abierta de la enfermería

-no es cierto¡- el ojiescarlata corrió a la ventana abierta asomándose por ella y notando en una cómica vista que valía un billón de jewels a su compañero y rival dragón Slayer colgado del borde de la marquesina, enredado únicamente en su bufanda de escamas meciéndose suavemente de un lado y al otro mientras los transeúntes volteaban a verlo entre preocupados y avergonzados, decidiendo que lo mejor era seguir de largo e ignorar a ese extraño pervertido

-oh por dios Salamander¡ wuajajaja jajajaja, oh¡ jajaja- Natsu desde su posición podía ver parte de la ciudad, de cabeza, si… pero era casi relajante, le habían cortado la "inspiración" en un parpadeo y aunque colgaba de su bufanda que apenas le tapaba lo prudente tenia que admitir que se estaba adormeciendo con la mecidita, pero la estruendosa risotada de Gajeel le estaban hinchando el hígado

Subió de un maniobrado impulso que apenas y le salió lo suficientemente bien como para caer a duras penas de regreso al interior del cuarto y que con su poca gracia le había provocado un ataque aun mas fuerte de risa necia al pelinegro

-¿Que demonios quieres Gajeel?- a pesar de la serena pronunciación, el pelirrosa preparaba sus puños para deshacerse a patadas de la molestosa e inoportuna presencia

-wuajajaja jajaja oh dios, gii hii, ustedes dos me matan, en serio… hasta podría perdonarte la mala jugada que me hiciste en el torneo de hoy-

-oh¡ es verdad, te desapareciste… es que no sabias que era una lucha por parejas?- la irritación de su chistecito le recordaron a Gajeel lo mucho que quería matar al pelirrosa, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano conservo la calma

-como sea, teme… hay algo que quería mostrarles a ti y a la pequeña… ¿uh? Aah¡ demonios, por tus cochinadas ahora Wendy se ha regresado a su cuarto¡ demonios Salamander, ¿que no pudiste escoger un momento mas oportuno para hacer cositas pervertidas con la conejita?-

-¿eh? De que demonios estas hablando? Piérdete Gajeel¡-

Después de un desafío de miradas, Gajeel convenció a Natsu de que lo acompañase a ver el magnifico descubrimiento que había hecho, tuvieron que regresar a buscar a Wendy y tanto Lucy como Gray se les habían pegado en el proceso

El cementerio de dragones por debajo de estadio…

Fin?... no se, tal vez… yo creo que si XD… al menos de esta historia, siempre y cuando el manga avance y me deje hacerle algo mas a estos dos jejeje

Por favor si les gusto la historia, **no olviden dejar Reviews, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa**

**Arigatou**

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	3. Deliciosa Amnesia

Bueno esta es mi primera historia NaLu, jejeje espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto el alucinar con este hermoso dragón de pelos rosados XD

Disclaimer : esta historia es sin fines de lucro, El precioso de Natsu y el resto de la guild no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

STRIP PÓKER…

Capítulo 3 deliciosa amnesia

No necesitaban del alcohol, tampoco de una tonta excusa… una caricia, una mirada, una simple insinuación era suficiente para perderse en el cuerpo del otro hasta que no les quedara más energía, curiosamente tampoco importaba mucho el lugar o la situación. Lucy ciertamente se estaba sintiendo como una autentica coneja y es que el Dragon Slayer no le dejaba muchas opciones a negativas, especialmente porque ella misma parecía desearlo a todas horas del día.

Especialmente después de la guerra

Cuando creyó haberlo perdido, cuando todos creyeron haberlo perdido todo…

Acnologia, Zeref… los 7 dragones que atravesaron la puerta del tiempo y el caos de una guerra en la que no parecía haber victoria alguna para los magos de Fiore. Cuantos habían muerto entonces, tanta gente inocente y magos de alto nivel… su amado fairy tail quebrado a tal punto que todo parecía haberse consumido por las llamas de la magia oscura y absoluta del mago antiguo

-ah¡ espera Natsu… aquí no… nos escucharan- apoyada contra el refrigerado, Lucy aun sostenía en la mano la bebida en lata que había ido a buscar

-ah¡ no… no me importa… Lucy… te necesito ahora…- acorralándola contra el electrodoméstico, Natsu se restregaba sin pena contra ese voluptuoso cuerpo, levantando con premura esa faldita azul entallada que a la rubia tanto le encantaba usar y que de un tiempo para acá a él le ponían de cabeza y le revolucionaban las hormonas a puntos incontrolables

-pero Levy, ella… aah¡ - había entrado en ella sin preparación ni aviso, la intromisión había sido algo dolorosa, pero el placer de sentirlo dentro y ese ardiente beso desesperado era suficiente para perdonar su falta de delicadeza y control

Para él la guerra lo habían cambiado horriblemente, el dolor y la pena de la muerte de varios de sus amigos, ver a una Lucy morir frente a sus ojos, que si bien no era SU lucy no cambiaba el hecho de que era lucy, aunque esta no fuese de su mismo tiempo, luego la masacre que los dragones habían ocasionado antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo realmente efectivo, y el maldito Zeref que parecía tener una extraña obsesión con él, había sido realmente traumatizante y doloroso… pero todo eso no se comparó al hecho de ser obligado a luchar contra su padre… Igneel poseído con el poder de Rouge del futuro, quien realmente era una deformación de la magia de Zeref, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo y más le dolía que el negarse a luchar en un principio solo había ocasionado muertes innecesarias, de las que aun ahora sentía ese peso sobre sus hombros como si hubiese sido su propia magia quien los incinerara hasta que no quedase nada de ellos, porque al final de cuentas era técnicamente su magia, la magia del rey Dragon de fuego que le había sido heredada y que les había arrebatado la vida a tantos magos poderosos y tanta gente inocente

El pelirrosa hundió su rostro en el blanco hombro de la rubia, dejándose absorber por el dulce aroma a vainilla y flores de sus cabellos y su piel, degustaba esa blanca piel mientras entraba y salía de ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello… y es que solo en ese suave y voluminoso cuerpo encontraba algún consuelo, un alivio a sus penas y a sus arrepentimientos, una amnesia refrescante

Sin medir su fuerza, Natsu desabotono la camisa negra entallada que Lucy tenía ese día, llevándose a su paso más de un botón y dejando esos enormes senos descubiertos danzar al aire, la Heartfilia quiso reclamarle pero ya llegados a ese punto de intensidad, sabía que era inútil enojarse por algo tan banal, ya la compondría después junto con sus bragas que al parecer igual habían sido desgarradas para la causa, si su falda se salvaba sería suficiente ganancia

-auch Natsu… espera… los imanes me lastiman- atendiendo a medias el llamado de ella, salamander simplemente giro lo suficiente para moverse del refri a la mesa del comedor; el ruido de la mesa desacomodándose de su posición habitual alertaron a Lucy y deseo con todas su fuerzas que Levy no se alertara ante tanto ruido y decidiera ir a investigar porque ambos se tardaban tanto tiempo en ir por un simple refresco de cola. Un par de vasos rodaron y cayeron al suelo rompiéndose ruidosamente pero Lucy se sentía incapaz de detenerse y sabía que a Natsu le importaría un soberano comino que alguien los escuchara o los viera o incluso les tomaran fotografías, que al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que ocurriese y por lo atrevido que él era, muy en el fondo sabía que no sería la ultima

Con mas libertad de movimiento Lucy se apretó con sus largas piernas a la cadera de Natsu mientras este se entretenía jugando y succionando sus pechos, apretándolos a placer constatando su suavidad. Ella se afirmó de esos anchos hombros y casi completamente recostada en la mesa intento corresponder a las urgentes envestidas del mago de fuego. Él incremento la fuerza y velocidad de su danza, el aire se hacía insuficiente, su corazón latía con velocidad y oleadas de placer la abordaban cada vez que Natsu entraba y salía repetidas veces de esa húmeda y estrecha intimidad… se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que era exquisitamente desconcertante.

Arraigada a la ardiente piel del dragón, la rubia se escuchaba a si misma gimiendo y murmurando y aun así no se sentía capas de modular su voz; igual escuchaba los gruesos gemidos de Natsu que poco a poco iban subiendo su volumen; completamente avergonzada Lucy se resignó a que Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray e incluso Happy ya sabían lo que ocurría en la cocina de su casa. Resignarse a lo obvio irónicamente la relajaron lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por esa pasión desmedida que Natsu no dudaba en demostrarle una y otra vez; quien hubiese pensado que el dragón slayer era un asexual por no mostrar demasiado interés en las chicas, no había podido estar más equivocado; después de todo el Dragón de fuego le ponía entusiasmo y pasión a todo lo que hacía… y una vez descubierto los placeres del sexo, este no sería diferente

La presión en su vientre aumento al reconocer esa desbordante sensación de estar tan próxima del final y movió sus caderas buscando aumentar aún más esa fricción que la volvía loca.

El dulce alarido de su fina voz invadieron el lugar, mientras su intimidad se estrechaba deliciosamente alrededor de su miembro provocándole esa exquisita sensación que lo elevaba al nirvana, su cuerpo se tensiono placenteramente mientras sentía su esencia acumularse en su entrepierna para luego salir con violencia llenado en medio su éxtasis, el húmedo interior de la maga celestial

La ojicanela se liberó del férreo abrazo que le daba a su amado y pervertido pelirrosa y se dejó caer definitivamente sobre la mesa de su cocina. Intentando restaurar su respiración, veía el ventilador de techo girar rápidamente en un movimiento circular casi hipnótico… lo sintió moverse sobre ella, acomodarse entre sus pechos y dar un sonoro suspiro que le provocó una etérea y cálida caricia sobre su piel; ambos unidos, agotados y recostados sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Con el rostro completamente rojo, la Mcgarden justo con una pequeña parte de Fairy tail escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, pasmados e impacientes de las demostraciones de frenesí y pasión de dos de sus más queridos compañeros y amigos. Levi ya sabía del rumor de que ambos estaban juntos y en más de un sentido, pero después de la guerra y de la dolorosa y lenta recuperación que ella y varios miembros de Fairy Tail habían tenido que sufrir, no le habían dejado el tiempo suficiente como para hablar tranquilamente con su rubia mejor amiga; pero ahora, apoyada contra la puerta blanca, a lado de Scarlet, Fullbuster, Redfox y Happy, ya no le quedaban más dudas de que ese rumor era cierto, abrumadoramente cierto… la idea de asomarse surco con tanta fuerza en su mente, que ella misma se vio girando la cabeza en fuerte negación, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el dragón de Hierro

-qué te pasa enana?… te pica la curiosidad de ir a ver, ¿verdad?, gii hii, eres tan pervertida como estos tres de aquí- Gajeel apunto con descaro a los otros tres participantes en ese espionaje mal elaborado; Gray recostado en el piso la hacía de colchoneta a una Erza que parecía no darse cuenta de la dolorosa posición en la que sometía a su compañero debajo de ella, ni de sus rodillas encajadas en su espalda, Happy sobre la cabellera roja intentando mantener el equilibrio cada que la akage asentía con fuerza aprobando sabe Kami que pervertidos pensamientos, todos ellos peleando un espacio en la puerta donde poder apoyarse y escuchar con más claridad. Levi frente a ellos, apoyada en su propio espacio para escuchar, vio reflejada en ellos su propia actitud pervertida quedando aún más roja si fuera posible y deseando solo por un momento el haberse comportado con más clase, permitiéndole a sus amigos esa privacidad que se merecían en un momento tan íntimo… ¡pero qué diablos¡, ya de nada le serviría hacerse a la santa, además no era la única, incluso Gajeel que la acusaba de pervertida, no tenía por qué quejarse si él igual estaba apoyado contra la puerta tan pendiente de los ruidos del interior… ruidos que por cierto llevaban un rato sin escucharse

La puerta se abrió haciéndoles perder el equilibrio a las hadas curiosas y permitiéndoles el paso forzado al interior del inmueble

Entendiendo la situación, la maga estelar quedo completamente roja desde el cuello hasta la coronilla sintiéndose completamente avergonzada, en una mano aun llevaba las pantis rotas y con la otra se sujetaba la blusa semiabierta que había perdido casi todos los botones a la altura de sus pechos; sin saber que más hacer huyo torpe y presurosa hacia su habitación, dejando a todos con el inalterable Dragneel

-oi¡ Minna- al fondo de la cocina Natsu tan fresco y brillante como una deslumbrante lechuga, se bebía la soda que originalmente Lucy había ido a buscar

Con riesgo de causarle un trauma severo en los órganos internos al mago de hielo, la Scarlet se incorporó rápidamente como una gata sorprendida, rio con extrañeza y se metió casi marchando a la cocina, abrió el refri y saco una bebida cualquiera, fingiendo así su motivo para estar ahí, aunque ciertamente al pelirrosa le importaba muy poco el motivo de ellos para andarse todos por ahí a la vez

…

De regreso en la sala, Gray sufría sus hematomas en silencio, Erza bebía de una lata de refresco que llevaba un buen rato vacía, Gajeel se reía encantado con el desmadre y Levi aun sonrojada no sabía cómo reaccionar, había sido más sencillo tratar con Salamander quien sentado como si nada, parecía importarle realmente muy poco o nada el que los escucharan intimando, pero su amiga rubia era otra situación, esta sonrojada en la esquina de la sala, se debatía si entrar y fingir demencia como su amado pelirrosa o salir huyendo de ahí hasta encontrar los cojones necesarios para dar nuevamente la cara a sus amigos

-Lu… Lu-chan, ya… ya pusimos la otra película y creo que Happy no debe tardar con las palomitas, ven… vamos a verla- empujando casi con violencia al dragón slayer de hierro, la piliceleste le obligo a este a quitarse del sofá grande e invito a Lucy a sentarse en el medio, justo al lado de ella y Natsu

Lucy respiro profundamente, no podía darse el lujo de irse y dejar a sus amigos, que para empezar estaban en SU casa, segundo: habían quedado en pasar un buen rato todos juntos, y tercero: ¿a dónde iría si huía de ahí?, el gremio seguía cerrado por reparaciones y todos sus amigos cercanos estaba ahí ahora…

Nada más sentarse en el sofá, sintió las cálidas manos de su amiga tomando una de las suyas demostrando su apoyo incondicional, a la vez que el brazo de Natsu la rodeaba por los hombros acomodándose en una posición típica de una pareja, Lucy se sonrojo nuevamente, de seguir así temía el sufrir de una posible congestión de sangre en las mejillas

La película inicio, la última del mago 007, mucha acción y buena trama, agentes secretos y magia extraña, todo lo que una buena película requería… los tres chicos y el gato le cogieron interés casi inmediatamente, la akage por fin noto que su refresco se había gastado y decidió ir a la cocina por otro más, el brazo de Natsu la libero cuando la trama se puso más intensa y Levi aprovecho para acercarla a ella

-Lu-chan…- le hablo en susurros, la luz de la pantalla parpadeaba iluminado la oscura habitación en intermitentes luces de colores

-Lu-chan… pienso quedarme a dormir, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar… gii jii- los ojos achocolatados se abrieron con sorpresa ante la afirmación de su mejor amiga, le daba mucha risa cuando la peliazul mostraba su lado más pervertido, aunque esa risa le recordó a cierto dragón que ahora que lo analizaba bien, este parecía pasar mucho más tiempo con ella… si, definitivamente tenían mucho de qué hablar, ambas… pero no esta noche…

-hoy no Levi-chan, pero mañana iré a tu casa, que te parece… una noche de chicas-

-moi… ¿por qué no hoy?…- Levy hizo de sus labios un puchero y sus ojos decepcionados de niña berrinchuda le pedían una explicación

-es que… bueno…- y ahí iba un nuevo sonrojo, si, definitivamente le daría algo en las mejillas

-bueno, le prometí a Natsu que dormiríamos juntos- los enormes ojos esmeraldas de Mcgarden se abrieron sorprendidos

-Lu chan… jejeje- se rio muy bajito y con su mejor mirada pervertida- te has convertido en toda una pervertida, ¿quien lo habría imaginado?-

-no¡ Levy… sshhh… no es eso… es solo que…- la rubia miro a los chicos, estos estaban colgadísimos con la trama, incluso Natsu y eso que para que él le prestara atención a las pelis en verdad tenían que estar muy muy interesantes

-ven… te explico en la cocina- ambas salieron de la sala sin ser notadas más que allá de lo esencial

En la cocina, Erza robaba un pastel de vainilla que Lucy creía haber escondido lo suficientemente bien

-ah¡ gommene Lucy, es que se veía tan hermoso que no lo resistí¡ te lo regreso otro día, ¿si?-

-está bien Erza, puedes quedártelo, igual no tengo ganas de dulce ahorita y podría echarse a perder- ni tardada ni perezosa, scarlet desapareció el pastel casi con la velocidad que se cambia de armaduras

-y bien, Lu chan?-

-bueno… como lo explico…- las mejillas nuevamente y Lucy se dio cuenta que debería acostumbrarse a ser de color rojo

-es que Natsu… él, esta diferente… no sé cómo explicártelo…-

-Natsu, que ocurre con él?- la pelirroja tenia las mejores intenciones de dejar en privado a las amigas y regresar a por la peli, pero… Lucy hablando de Natsu, eso era imposible de dejar pasar

-bueno, no sé bien cómo explicarlo. Después de la guerra, todos en cierta forma cambiamos, ¿sí? Fue algo realmente traumatizante… yo aún no creo haberlo superado completamente… pero Natsu… él-

-Natsu siempre ha sido más sensible de lo que aparenta- la pelirroja término su frase, ambas escuchaban con atención y entendían bastante bien a lo que Lucy se refería

-bueno, ya ven que hasta hace algunos días yo había estado durmiendo en el hospital viendo por la recuperación de Wendy, venía a mi casa muy poco y cuando estaba aquí técnicamente era para dormir, en ese tiempo Natsu nunca vino aquí, incluso creí que estaría molesto, pero al parecer estaba tan preocupado por todos al igual que yo

-Lu chan, todos hicimos turnos en el hospital, cuando yo fui dada de alta aun así decidí quedarme por ahí para poder cuidar al maestro y a Mirajane- y a Gajeel, pero eso no lo admitiría abiertamente la peliceleste

-bueno pues… él no venía a mi casa, ¿si?… pero cuando en el hospital teníamos un momento a solas, era como si Natsu se convirtiera en otra persona…- más que sonrojo parecía que el rostro de Lucy se había convertido en una farola. Las risas pervertidas de sus dos amigas le dieron a entender que efectivamente habían entendido a que se refería

-así que Natsu es tan pervertido y viril como cualquier hombre joven, bueno, bueno, eso es bueno- la akage hizo una señal de afirmación con su dedo pulgar mientras sus mejillas se teñían lentamente de rojo y su mirada parecía perderse en un universo al que solo ella podía acceder

-así que lo que hicieron en la cocina, lo hicieron también en todos los rincones del hospital? ¿He? Lu chan que pervertida me saliste, gii hii hii hii hii ¡-

-NO¡ …bueno, si¡ pero no son así las cosas… es lo que trato de explicar¡… él… él está sufriendo…- esa última frase saco de sus degeneradas cavilaciones a ambas hadas

La miraron, intentando entender, pero Lucy no dijo nada para explicarse, la rubia no sabía que decir, como explicar ese sentimiento que sentía emanar de él en los momentos previos a que él se le tirara encima y técnicamente le rogara para tener sexo

Es como si llevara una carga muy pesada y solo cuando esta con migo, así… de esa forma, lo olvidara por un momento… pero aun no me ha dicho que es… no claramente y espero que hoy finalmente me lo diga, ya que hoy por primera vez en todo este tiempo me dijo que vendría dormir conmigo, lo cual es extraño de por si pues él nunca antes me había pedido permiso apesardetodasvecesquelepediquenoentratasinmiconsen timiento ah¡ peroaunasinoeracapazdehacerlo…-

-Lu chan¡ Lu chan¡ tranquila, respira… no hables tan rápido es difícil entenderte, jejeje pero está bien, ya entiendo… espero que Natsu se recupere pronto, y espero que cuando superen todo esto él te haga realmente feliz pues es lógico que tú le haces muy feliz, tanto que solo contigo puede dejarse llevar de esa forma tan especial y olvidar lo que sea que lo atormenta… Lu chan- la mirada de jade y la mirada parda le dieron ese apoyo que hasta ahora la rubia no estaba consiente de necesitar

-arigatou, amigas…-

-pero cuando todo esto mejore tu y yo tenemos que tener una laaaarga platica de chicas…- la mirada pervertida de Levi y sus dos dedos índices al frente haciendo referencia de medir algo justo cuando decía la palabra laaarga, le indicaron a la Heartfilia el índole de la plática que la Mcgarden tenía intenciones de abarcar

-Le¡ Levi¡ no voy a hablar de eso contigo¡-

-oh¡ vamos Lu chan, comprare mojitos para suavizar el ambiente-

-nel¡ yo no vuelvo a beber¡ la última vez me vi en una situación muy muy peligrosa¡-

-perfecto, la próxima vez será noche de chicas¡- los ojos de Erza brillaron perdidos en su propio mundo de ensueño, mientras Lucy intentaba entender cómo es que todo había girado hasta ese punto sin retorno…

Continuara…

Sip, asi es, continuara, seguiré desde aquí en vista de que el manga aun va para rato antes de que me den algo de NALU jajaja, tal vez en el siguiente haga mención de la Lucy desnuda y voladora jajajaja, bueno…

**No olviden mandarme sus hermosos reviews** que créanlo o no, son los que me dan la motivación para seguir XD

Arigatou

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	4. Recuerdos Dolorosos

Bueno esta es mi primera historia NaLu, jejeje espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto el alucinar con este hermoso dragón de pelos rosados XD

Disclaimer : esta historia es sin fines de lucro, El precioso de Natsu y el resto de la guild no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

STRIP PÓKER…

**Capítulo 4** RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS

Se cambió de blusa por sexta vez, Lucy tenía los nervios alborotados y aun se preguntaba porque demonios se sentía de esa manera

-cálmate Lucy, no sería la primera vez que estás sola con Natsu en tu casa… pero si después de que empezamos a ser pareja- la rubia hablo para sí misma, dejándose caer en su suave cama y tapándose el rostro con la almohada, todos tenían más de una hora que se habían ido y el reloj marcaba un poco más de las doce de la noche. Natsu se había ido junto con todos cuando la reunión de amigos en su casa había finalizado, ella sinceramente creía que Natsu simplemente se quedaría con ella, pero le sorprendió cuando este le dijo que llevaría a Happy a su casa y después volvería… de eso ya tenía un poco más de una hora

_Me pregunto si al final se quedó dormido… bueno… no importa, otro día será_

La Heartfilia se miro nuevamente en el espejo de su tocador y ajusto sus ropas una vez más, su blusa roja entallada de estilo chino y una falda de mezclilla negra corta entallada, suspiro profundo, no tenia caso que siguiese vestida "para la ocasión"

Lucy entro al baño viendo la aromática bañera que había preparado para los dos, se sonrojo de inmediato

_Qué demonios estaba pensando, no es como si Natsu fuera un romántico ni nada, apuesto a que ni siquiera lo hubiese notado… bueno no tiene caso que se desperdicie_

Entro en la cálida agua de la bañera y las sales aromáticas cosquillearon en su piel, el olor a rosa inundo sus sentidos y dejo que su nerviosismo lo lavara la espuma; los minutos pasaron y el sueño le entro lentamente; después de vaciar la bañera y dejar todo en su lugar, Lucy se puso su piyama nuevo tipo negligé que Erza le había dejado y que le había hecho jurar que lo usaría para esta noche

_Bueno, no estoy incumpliendo mi promesa, jejejeje… mejor así, sería demasiado vergonzoso usarlo con Natsu viéndome_

Lucy recostó en su cama y no tardo en agarrarse una posición cómoda, aunque el sueño aún estaba reacio a vencerla, cerraba los ojos y solo podía recordar esas efímeras y apresuradas veces en que estando en el hospital Natsu la arrastraba por los pasillos hasta encontrar algún cuarto o bodega vacía en la que pudieran esconderse. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo habían hecho después de la guerra mágica, ella recién y había sido dada de alta, Natsu al igual que Laxus y algunos magos endemoniadamente fuertes habían salido del hospital al segundo o tercer día, pero los demás (la gente normal) habían tenido que estar en cama más tiempo. El pelirrosa iba y venía atendiendo a la necesidades del gremio, e incluso había viajado de urgencia a la ciudades vecinas a buscar suvenires y medicinas que el reino había ordenado, ese día, el día en que Lucy fue dada de alta él dragón Slayer había estado muy perturbado todo el día y a pesar de lo mucho que la Heartfilia le preguntaba si se encontraba bien o que era lo que le pasaba y este solo la veía e intentaba sonreír, pero los dulces ojos castaños de ella habían logrado ver a través de esa mal elaborad mascara, obligándolo a decirle su motivos, lo que fuera que le pasara ella le ayudaría a superarlo o al menos eso le grito una y dos veces hasta que el pelirrosa finalmente accedió y sin decirle nada la arrastro fuera del hospital, por las calles de la capital de Fiore que estaban realmente muy concurridas ese día; llegaron al castillo, a la plaza central y ahí, a la vista de todos habían más de cien ataúdes cerrados, adornados con arreglos florales y fotografías que los individualizaban, una misa que el rey había hecho en honor a los caídos de la guerra y que serian enterrados en un cementerio especial que había mandado a abrir si así lo quería la familia o trasportados sin trabas a la ciudad natal correspondiente. Y ahí al fondo del lado derecho, entre los puestos de mas honor estaban Mirajane que aun sin haber sido dada de alta había asistido a la ceremonia y el maestro que estaba en peores condiciones ataviado en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por su nieto, y también Erza, eran los únicos que habían asistido al funeral de casi la mitad del gremio de Fairy Tail, Kinana, Jet y Droy, Macao, Mickey, Vijeeter, Nab y Wan, habían perecido y los que quedaban a poco estuvieron de seguirles. Con lentitud Lucy se acercó hasta ellos, los ataúdes estaban cerrados en respeto de todos aquellos que no habían quedado presentables para su funeral y en su lugar enormes fotografías particulares permitían saber de quién era cada ataúd, la misa fue hermosa y solemne pero el llanto y la pena se esparcía por todo el lugar, las familias se juntaban y rezaban en conjunto o de manera individual, Lucy dejo correr sus lagrimas y el dolor le mordía el pecho en pequeñas y dolorosas punzadas pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos y la actitud firme, pues se estaba despidiendo de una parte de su amado gremio… de una parte de su familia.

Erza, la poderosa Titania, una de las guerreras más poderosas del gremio se había reducido a una simple niña que necesitaba del apoyo de su madre o en todo caso de su mejor amiga, escondida en el hombro de la Heartfilia la akage se desasía en lagrimas silenciosas pero abundantes mientras Lucy la acompañaba en llanto, acariciando la melena rojiza intentando calmarla y calmarse ella misma a su vez

- si al menos hubiera sido más fuerte…- murmuro suavemente solo para los oídos la rubia, Lucy se sorprendió de sus palabras, lo que había pasado, la muerte de todos ellos no eran culpa de nadie más que de Zeref

-no es tu culpa Erza… no es culpa de nadie… solo de Zeref, de nadie más…- con delicadeza Lucy saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco que no dudo en tendérselo a su afligida amiga

La pelirroja se sonó con fuerza no logrando más que incrementar el sonido de su llanto

-pero! Pero si hubiera luchado con más ganas! Si hubiera seguido de pie! Nada de esto! Bwuaaa! Nada de esto!- Mirajane corrió en la búsqueda de la pelirroja que en sonoros sollozos parecía estarce deshaciendo, la abrazo con fuerza y murmuro dulces palabras a su oído que Lucy no pudo escuchar pero que la tranquilizaron lo suficiente para regresarla a su estado de lagrimeo silencioso, la rubia no soporto la penosa escena y giro su rostro buscando ese par de brazos fuertes que siempre parecían sostenerla en los momentos exactos pero para su sorpresa la melena rosada de Natsu se alejaba entre el montón de dolientes

-Natsu!... Natsu espera, ¿A dónde vas?- lo siguió apresurada, intentado no perderlo de vista pero el dragón Slayer parecía querer huir de ella, al final regresaron al hospital y Lucy le perdió el rastro. Lo busco por la cafetería y por las salas de espera, después busco en las habitaciones donde los heridos de la guerra eran atendidos en un ala especial y exclusiva, ahí estaban todos los que faltaban de ellos, incluidos Happy.

Lucy se acerco hasta el pequeño minino que compartía la cama con Charle, ambos estaba durmiendo y aun tenían vendas por todo el cuerpo, pero aun así no tardarían en ser dados de alta, miro alrededor no encontrando al pelirrosa

_¿Donde estas Natsu?_

Dejándose guiar por su instinto, Lucy regreso a su habitación que ya estaba siendo ocupada por alguien más y siguió andando por las diferentes salas del hospital hasta que llego a las escaleras que conectaban con el techo, después de observarla por algunos momentos se decidió a subir

La luz del sol irradiaba con fuerza y a la altura que estaban, pues era un quinto piso, el viento era fuerte pero bastante agradable, y ahí… sentado sobre uno de los muchos registros de aire acondicionado estaba el mago que estaba buscando

Se acerco lentamente, viendo su espalda y su postura calmada, sus cabellos rosados se movían con el viento y su mirada de jade parecía tan perdida en dirección a la ciudad y al fondo el enorme castillo

-Natsu, ¿está todo bien?- el dragón Slayer reacciono a la voz de la rubia, con prisa tallo sus ojos deshaciéndose de ligeras lagrimas que Lucy no había alcanzado a notar

-si… Lucy… solo, no quería seguir ahí…- se giro hacia ella y e dio una hermosa pero increíblemente falsa sonrisa, pues aunque sus labios reían sus ojos profesaban un dolor profundo

_Natsu… basta… no tienes porque mentirme… onegai_

Sin saber realmente que hacer, Lucy se acerco hasta él y le dio un profundo beso en esos cálidos labios masculinos, lo abraso por los hombros y se pego todo lo que podía a él, profundizo el beso o lo intento hasta que Natsu rompió el contacto y la alejo de él

-Lu… Lucy… gommene- intento esquivarla y huir de su lado, pero la maga estelar no permitirá que se alejara de ella, no ahora y menos cuando sabia que lo que él necesitaba era alguien con quien contar, alguien con quien poder desahogarse de lo que fuera lo estaba atormentando

-que te pasa Natsu!?-

-solo no tengo ganas ahorita-

-no me refiero al beso! Me refiero a ti… ¿que te ocurre Natsu?, estas raro, te siento raro y… me estas mintiendo, no me sonrías cuando puedo ver que es lo último que deseas hacer… Natsu-

-no… no es nada- giro el rostro y deshizo su falsa sonrisa

-sí lo es, por favor… ¿no cofias en mi? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?-

-no te incumbe!- le grito con fuerza y ella quedo pasmada ante su furia, ¿que pasaba con él que lo tenía tan alterado?. Dragneel la esquivo y camino de regreso para meterse al hospital, Lucy miro al castillo donde unos fuegos artificiales marcaban el final de la misa de los caídos

-te sientes culpable… igual que Erza- él reacciono a su voz y regreso sobre sus pasos, su mirada iracunda estaba tan notoria

-no… no igual que Erza… ella al igual que todos lucharon con todo lo que pudieron y dieron su último aliento hasta que todo termino… pero yo… yo…- apretó los puños y extravió su mirada de jade en la sombra que la rubia proyectaba sobre el piso

-tu igual luchaste con todo y…- la interrumpió violentamente

-no! No lo hice! No lo entiendes!... cuando vi a Igneel crei que estaría de nuestra parte, ¡de mi parte! Pero en lugar de eso mato a tantos magos! Yo no pude reaccionar, no podía pelear contra mi padre! Mi padre, Lucy! Como se supone que yo…- el dragón tapo su rostro y ahogo un angustioso gemido mientras las lagrimas escapaban entre sus dedos

-…mato a Jet y a Droy…- dijo en un murmullo lastimero, Lucy no lo soporto mas y forzó su abraso aunque el pelirrosa estaba reacio a su contacto

-… estuvo a nada de matar a Levy… si no fuera… si no fuera por Gajeel ella también…- la empujo de nuevo, saliendo de su reconfortante contacto

-fue mi magia! No lo entiendes, es como si yo los hubiera matado!-

-no Natsu! No fuiste tu, tampoco Igneel, fue Zeref y nadie más! Si Igneel no hubiese estado siendo controlado por la magia oscura él nunca…-

-pero lo hizo! Y yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo! … Erza, Laxus y Gajeel, en ningún momento dejaron de luchar, pero yo… yo no podía pelear contra él, me paralice y al final… al final de todas formas…- dejo de hablar y acepto el abraso forzado que la maga estelar le impuso de nuevo; el dulce olor de sus cabellos dorados y la suavidad de su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo eran un buen calmante... y se dejo hacer, apoyándose contra el muro de concreto de uno de los muchos registros y dejándose resbalar suavemente hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo

-no te culpes Natsu… nadie lo hace, tu tampoco deberías… lo que paso era inevitable, aun para ti… especialmente para ti, Zeref y su extraña obsesión contigo le hicieron jugarte sucio a ti, más que a cualquier otro…-

Los ojos verdes dilatados y levemente enrojecidos salieron del refugio que era el hombro de la Heartfilia y esta respondió dándole una sonrisa suave que no era de alegría si no de apoyo incondicional. Natsu solo asintió y acepto lo que ella le decía únicamente porque era _ella _quien lo decía; la abraso y se perdió en aroma de sus cabellos, en el dulce olor de su blanca piel, su sensible sentido del olfato se lleno de ella y adormeció la pena y la culpa que traía arraigada en su pecho. La beso con locura, la acaricio con fuerza casi como si quiera fusionarse con la rubia, la hizo montarse sobre sus caderas y sin quitarse la ropa únicamente haciéndola a un lado lo suficiente para conseguir unirse a ella, adentrarse a ese húmedo interior que le inhibieron el enfado que sentía consigo mismo, la ayudo a cabalgarlo hasta que la fricción y el placer los desbordaron a ambos inundándola con su esencia y perdiéndose en el estupor de su orgasmo anestesiarte

El dragón Slayer no había vuelto a llorar o a culparse después de eso, simplemente cada que su mente divagaba en los daños colaterales que la guerra había provocado optaba mejor por buscar refugio en la preciada amnesia que perderse en el cuerpo de la rubia le provocaba

…

Y ahí estaba él, con un gracioso tic en el ojo, absorto en una encrucijada entre el placer personal o la delicadeza de dejar dormir a la sensualmente vestida hada rubia… bueno, él nunca había sido realmente muy considerado que digamos, altamente egoísta también aplicaba a su carácter natural. La noche era cálida y aunque no era calurosa lo era lo suficiente para que la rubia a pesar de sus ligeras ropas pudiera dormir sin necesitar el taparse con alguna de sus sabanas dejándole una visión prolífica a quien tuviera el regocijo de verla justo ahora

Sonrió perversamente exponiendo sus colmillos y esa mirada de jade tan lujuriosa que pocas veces ponía y es que si antes no hubiese notado la provocativa forma de dormir de la Heartfilia, ahora y después de experimentar con ella horas y horas de placer puramente sexual le era imposible no excitarse con solo verla ataviada en esas prendas de lencería color lila que además de diminutas su delicada trasparecía no dejaba técnicamente nada a la imaginación

Se acerco hasta ella quedando a solo milímetros de su piel y sin llegar a tocarla aspiro con entusiasmo el delicado aroma aflores y vainilla que tanto le fascinaba, olfateo sus mejillas, su cuello y bajo hasta sus pechos donde estuvo tentado a morder juguetonamente ese pezón sonrosado que se distinguía claramente debajo de ese intento de piyama, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo y a la cremosa piel de su vientre, sus dedos picaron por acariciar la delicadeza de esa esbelta cinturita que recordaba tan suave y pequeña que técnicamente podía abarcarla completa con solo sus dos manos alrededor y luego esas anchas caderas, esas enormes y voluminosas caderas poseedoras de un firme trasero apretadito y que justo al final y protegido por esos muslos de porcelana estaba el maravilloso acceso al paraíso; a riego de sentirse como un completo pervertido el dragón Slayer de fuego pego su nariz contra esa diminuta bragita color lila y justo en donde sus piernas ya no permitían llegar más lejos, dejo que sus instintos se llenaran del sublime aroma de la feminidad de la maga estelar, ese aroma casi dulce y tan característico de su rubia que por su ubicación y naturaleza cargada de feromonas lo golpeo como una oleada de la más pura excitación, encendiéndolo completamente y endureciéndolo en cuestión de segundos y reservando su cordura y su de por si escaso decoro en un oscuro rincón de su mente, gateo sobre la cama tratando con apenas pocas intenciones de no despertar a su víctima y recorrió la prenda apenas lo suficiente para tener acceso a esa intima parte y degustar a placer esa erógena suavidad, hundió su lengua en los pliegues con vehemencia devorando esa pequeña parte que con la experiencia había notado era uno de los más fuertes puntos de placer de Lucy, sin detener su autoimpuesta tarea veía con altivez como el antes relajado rostro del hada se contraía de placer aun en sueños; a su lengua le llego esa esencia suavemente almizclada y ligeramente espesa de su lubricación, acompañada de un adormecido pero sonoro gemido, provocándole al pelirrosa un latigazo de excitación que le recorrió el vientre hasta llegar a la punta de su endurecida masculinidad; sin interrumpir su adictiva tarea Natsu se quito su bufanda de escamas arrojándola a cualquier parte del piso de la habitación, seguida por su chaleco negro y sus pantanosillos a juego, quedándose completamente desnudo y poder así acariciarse y finalmente auto proporcionarse la satisfacción que ya sentía necesaria

Los sueños de Lucy la habían llevado a esos momentos donde el dragón Slayer la poseía sin tregua y lo mejor de todo es que se sentía tan real, tan real que antes de darse cuenta estaba experimentando un violento orgasmo, su trasfigurada mente salió de sus sugestivos sueños para verse de regreso en su habitación, su corazón latía a cien y sentía en su cuerpo los resquicios de su orgasmo recién terminado, su mareada visión recorrió parte de su habitación hasta llegar a la extraña presencia que sentía sobre ella

-Na! Natsu!- más que nada por la sorpresa de verlo sobre ella en esa precaria situación instintivamente intento alejarse de él, pero como si la maga estelar nunca hubiese salido de sus sueños, el dragón Slayer simplemente se volcó sobre ella robándole un profundo y enloquecido beso, abriéndole las piernas con premura e introduciéndose en ella, que para su sorpresa estaba tan lubricada que desde la primera estocada el placer fue tan magno que rayo en lo vergonzoso

-oh! Natsu! Espera! Que?! aah!- no pudo coordinar ninguna frase más, el descontrolado vaivén del dragón sobre ella la llenaba exquisitamente enloqueciéndola completamente, el calor ardiente de su piel quemándola con cada estocada y con cada roce, ese dlicioso y fuerte a roma a fogata, a madera quemada, a caluroso verano y esos murmullos roncos y profundos; todo absorbiéndola y arrastrándola con inusitada velocidad a ese punto cúspide donde el éxtasis la llenaba tensando su cuerpo mareándola en un soberbio orgasmo del cual solo pudo gemir con fuerza absorta en completa satisfacción. Él suspiro con fuerza aguantando un vergonzoso alarido al experimentar su propio placer, sintiendo como su simiente recorría explosivamente su miembro y salía a presión llenando en interrumpidos latidos la húmeda y apretada feminidad de su hermosa rubia, los segundos pasaron y la cordura regreso lentamente mientras ambos intentaban restaurar su agitada respiración, se dejo caer sobre ese suave y voluptuoso cuerpo descansando su rostro entre esos montes realmente suaves, su aroma era exquisito y tan adormecedor

Lucy recupero el aliento y con este la prudencia

-chotto matte! Natsu! ¿Que?... mmh, bájate de encima de mi- lo empujo con fuerza y el dragón Slayer apenas se rio con gracia y re dejo resbalar a un lado del cuerpo de Lucy reacio a separarse completamente. Ya libre del peso extra Lucy se revolvió buscando encender la lamparita de noche cerca de su cama

-son las tres de la mañana! Natsu… ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué viniste tan tarde? Te hubieras quedado en tu casa…-

El pelirrosa balbuceo algo que tal vez incluía la palabra Happy y calzoncillos ecchi, aunque no estaba muy segura

-natsu!- _moi, no tiene caso_

Lucy noto incomoda como las esencias mescladas de ambos resbalaban por el interior de sus muslos, girando a ver al pelirrosa y admirando en silencio su descuidada desnudes, el desgraciado tenía un cuerpo de infarto y de alguna manera sospechaba que este lo sabía perfectamente; sonrió enternecida al darse cuenta que su dragón de fuego estaba más dormido que despierto, después de todo ya era muy tarde. La Heartfilia tuvo que pasar a arreglarse al baño y aunque al regresar el pelirrosa estaba despatarrado por toda la cama y tan desnudo como lo dejo, Lucy solo suspiro resignada y se hizo un ladito esperando no despertar en el suelo

Continuara?…

Talvez… si próximamente hare una continuación aunque por lo pronto la pondré como completada XD yane!

Si les gusto el capi mandenme un review onegai! Son mi único pago para mi austera musa para poder seguir inspirándome en mis locas historias

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


End file.
